Switch men
by Kazunours
Summary: Malgré leur antagonisme, Kamenashi Kazuya et Yamashita Tomohisa sont forcés de collaborer sur une publicité pour du parfum. Mais les choses ne vont pas du tout tourner comme ils le pensent. Pairing : KamePi
1. Switch

Le silence régnait dans la salle de réunion où Kamenashi Kazuya et Yamashita Tomohisa étaient seuls. Assis chacun à une extrémité de la longue table, ils se tournaient le dos, s'ignorant royalement, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait pour y entrer et comme ils s'efforçaient de le faire chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout et que rien en l'autre ne trouvait grâce.

Les débuts entre eux avaient été particulièrement houleux, le ton montant malgré eux à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient puis, à la demande pressante des membres de leur groupe respectif, avaient décidé de simplement faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Le calme était donc revenu dans l'agence à partir de ce jour pourtant, cette attitude rendait difficile toute collaboration entre KAT-TUN et News, puisque leurs leaders ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Heureusement, ce n'était pas souvent que ce genre de partenariat était exigé d'eux. Du moins en règle générale.

Lorsque leur manager respectif leur avait demandé de se rendre dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient à présent, ils n'avaient reçu aucune explication supplémentaire, mais constaté sans aucun plaisir la présence indésirable de l'autre. Cela faisait donc un bon quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient sans rien faire, ce qui commençait à lasser la patience du plus jeune des deux.

\- Bon ça suffit, je me casse, lança Kame en se levant. Avec le boulot qu'on a, j'ai autre chose à foutre que poireauter comme un con.

Sur ces mots, qui n'étaient même pas destinés à son compagnon de galère, il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je serais toi, je resterais là, intervint alors Yamapi d'une voix tranquille. Si on nous a demandé de nous pointer là, c'est pas pour rien.

Ravalant la réplique cinglante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, le leader de KAT-TUN se contenta de hausser les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Pour se retrouver bloqué par l'arrivée de deux hommes et d'une femme.

\- Où allez-vous, Kamenashi-san ? demanda l'un des hommes, qui était son manager. Nous n'avons même pas commencé. Retournez vous assoir.

Un grognement agacé franchit les lèvres de Kame, déclenchant un rire étouffé de son rival.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer toi ?! l'apostropha alors le plus jeune, vexé.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Kamenashi. Tu aurais du m'écouter.

\- Allons allons messieurs, du calme. Nous allons débuter, fit le second homme. Permettez-nous d'abord de vous présenter Amaguchi Kuriko, créatrice du parfum _Switch_ et initiatrice du projet qui nous réunit aujourd'hui.

\- Quel projet ? demanda alors Yamapi.

\- Je vais y venir, fit alors la jeune femme. Bonjour messieurs, enchantée.

\- Bonjour, salua poliment le leader de News, imité de son cadet.

\- Donc, mon parfum est conceptuel en fait, reprit Amaguchi-san. Il représente la dualité constante qu'il y a en chacun de nous et j'ai pensé que vous en étiez les meilleurs visages.

\- He ?! Tous les deux ?! s'exclama alors Kame. Pas question. C'est mort.

\- Joue pas au con, c'est le boulot là. Met ta putain de fierté dans ta poche avec le reste. T'auras tout le temps de me détester quand on aura fini. Et j'en aurais autant à ton service.

\- … Ok… céda-t-il finalement.

\- Parfait ! Vous m'en voyez ravie, car je tenais essentiellement à ce que ce soit vous. J'aurais été bien ennuyée si vous aviez refusé, leur dit-elle en souriant.

Etonnés, les deux idoles la virent ensuite fouiller dans son sac et en tirer un vaporisateur, qu'elle sembla vider sur les chanteurs médusés.

\- Heu… Merci mais on avait pas besoin d'autant, fit remarquer le News.

\- En plus ça shlingue votre truc ! Personne de sain d'esprit acceptera de mettre un truc pareil même si c'est nous qui…

\- Kamenashi-san, excusez-vous immédiatement ! le coupa immédiatement son manager.

\- Et bien, sans aller jusqu'à dire que ça empeste, disons que ce parfum n'a pas une odeur agréable. Le faire acheter par les gens sera compliqué, sur ce point je rejoins Kamenashi.

\- Ah je suis navrée que ça ne vous plaise pas. Mais il est possible que vous ayez simplement l'un et l'autre le nez trop fin. La majeure partie des personnes qui ont senti cette fragrance l'ont trouvée agréable.

\- Vous rigolez ?!

\- Kamenashi, arrête. C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Y'a pas mort d'homme alors pas la peine d'en faire un drame. (à la jeune femme) Quand doit avoir lieu le tournage ?

\- Après demain. Vos managers auront le détail des horaires.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas à dans deux jours, fit encore Yamapi qui ne perdait que très rarement son légendaire calme.

Qualité qui lui était très utile en l'occurrence, car l'immonde chose dont elle les avait aspergés et qu'elle osait sérieusement qualifier de "parfum", sentait les égouts ou à peu près. Si des gens avaient réellement trouvé que ça sentait bon, il fallait qu'ils aillent consulter d'urgence.

A cause d'elle, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui avec ses vêtements de répétition trempés de sueur et sentant la mort en prime. Adieu sexy-tude. Il restait à espérer que cette atroce puanteur ne collerait pas à sa peau ni à ses cheveux, sinon plus personne ne voudrait l'approcher pendant des jours, voire plus.

Il remonta donc à la loge, passablement agacé mais ne voulant pas le faire ressentir à son groupe qui n'y était pour rien, tandis que Kame faisait de même de son côté ans toutefois avoir les mêmes égards pour ses amis, sur qui il se défoula dès que l'un d'eux fit une remarque sur l'odeur qui émanait de lui.

Et bien que les cinq autres membres de KAT-TUN aient l'habitude du caractère difficile de leur cadet, s'en fut trop pour l'un d'eux.

\- Oi tu vas te calmer ouais ?! aboya Jin, en colère. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais on est pas tes clébards, alors met-la en veilleuse ok ?!

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Akanishi Jin était vraiment la seule personne sur Terre à oser rembarrer son ami quand il était furieux et certainement la seule aussi à être capable de le rendre muet en ne s'écrasant pas devant lui.

\- Je vais me changer et on reprend, marmonna alors le leader, calmé.

De son côté, Yamapi devait faire face aux questions des News, intrigués par son nouveau fumet.

\- Heu… Pi-chan, c'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda Yuya en s'approchant de son leader pour le renifler. Ca pue.

\- Il faut avouer… appuya Keiichiro qui, bien que ne s'étant pas approché de si près, plissait le nez de dégoût.

\- Je sais, je sais… Un accident pendant la réunion, fit le concerné après avoir soupiré. Je peux pas m'en débarrasser pour le moment, alors il va falloir faire abstraction pendant la répète.

\- Facile à dire. Tu shlingues comme une vieille grand-mère qui aurait trempé dans le formol.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Ryo. Ca fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Bon, je me change et on s'y remet. Sinon on avancera jamais.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le casier où il avait tout juste eu le temps de mettre son sac avant qu'on ne vienne ne chercher et troqua ses vêtements qui empestaient le soit-disant "parfum", contre le marcel et le baggy qu'il portait toujours pour répéter.

Pendant qu'il mettait ses baskets, Shige s'approcha à une distance assez raisonnable pour ne pas être trop incommodé et demanda :

\- Et sinon, la réunion c'était pour quoi ?

\- Merci Shige. Ravi de savoir qu'il y en a au moins un que ça intéresse.

\- Dis pas ça comme ça, répliqua alors Massu. C'est juste que c'est difficile de penser à autre chose que…

\- Oui c'est bon, merci Massu on a compris. Donc pour répondre à ta question, Shige, fit Yamashita en se redressant, je me retrouve obligé de collaborer avec Kamenashi sur un cm pour du parfum.

\- HEEEEEE ?!

Le cri incrédule avait jailli en même temps des bouches des cinq News.

\- Heu… mais ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Koyama.

\- Pas le choix de toute façon. C'est du boulot, alors on fera ce qu'il faut tous les deux.

\- Vous en avez parlé ? Il est d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre ? demanda Massu.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

\- Connaissant Kame, il a pas du accepter de gaîté de cœur, fit remarquer Ryo. Ca m'étonnerait que ça se passe bien, ce truc.

\- On est tous les deux des adultes responsables, Ryo. En plus, on est des pros. Le boulot c'est le boulot. En parlant de boulot, on a du pain sur la planche. Allez.

Les répétitions prirent fin en début de soirée, quand les membres des deux groupes déclarèrent que l'odeur du parfum mélangée à celle de la sueur de leur leader respectif devenait insupportable et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus travailler dans ces conditions. Un peu agacé, chacun rentra chez soi, pressé de prendre une douche qui le débarrasserait de cette puanteur. Ils en profitèrent également pour se coucher tôt, car il leur faudrait mettre les bouchées doubles le lendemain pour compenser à la fois le temps perdu à la réunion et celui de la répétition trop tôt abrégée.

Le son strident d'un réveil tira du sommeil l'occupant du lit qui, sans ouvrir les yeux, tâtonna plusieurs secondes avec ses deux bras pour rechercher l'objet dont il ne e souvenait plus de quel côté il l'avait mit. Il finit par le trouver et émit un grognement d'ours des cavernes mal embouché, avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et à bâiller et s'étirer dans tous les sens. Il se leva ensuite en se frottant les cheveux et, les yeux encore collés de sommeil, se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Ou du moins là où aurait du se trouver la porte de sa chambre. Qui n'y était manifestement pas car il heurta le mur de plein fouet.

\- Ittttttai… murmura-t-il en frottant son crâne endolori.

Mais la collision eut au moins le mérite de l'éveiller tout à fait. Ce fut donc totalement ahuri, qu'il promena les yeux sur la chambre dont le décor ne lui était pas du tout familier.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis où là ? dit-il à voix haute comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

Sans saisir ce qui se passait, il quitta la pièce par la porte réelle et déambula dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien et dans lequel il ne reconnaissait aucun de ceux de ses amis. Cherchant à comprendre, il observa chaque objet à sa portée, jusqu'à tomber sur une photo posée sur le meuble d'entrée. Une photo des six News tout souriants.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? répéta-t-il. Je suis allé chez une fan sans m'en rendre compte hier soir ou quoi ? Je deviens dingue ?

Il réalisa alors que sa voix sonnait très étrangement, même à ses propres oreilles. Perplexe, il chercha la salle de bain… et se figea immédiatement en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de la vasque.

\- HAAAAAA ! MAIS POURQUOI JE SUIS YAMAPI ?!


	2. Alliance

Kame, dans le corps de Yamapi, ignorait alors que la même scène venait de se dérouler en miroir, dans son propre appartement, lorsque le leader de News s'était réveillé dans son corps au lieu du sien.

Inutile de dire que leur premier réflexe fut de se précipiter pour appeler l'autre, en possession de leur propre portable.

\- Yamashita ?! Kamenashi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Oh putain, c'est pas un cauchemar… constata le leader de KAT-TUN en entendant sa voix prononcer le nom de son ennemi.

\- Non, apparemment pas, fit l'autre.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?! fit le plus jeune, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- J'en sais rien. Et t'exciter comme ça changera rien au problème.

\- Comment tu peux rester si calme ?!

\- Parce que pour le moment on y peut rien. Il faut réfléchir. Ecoute, il faut qu'on se voit pour parler. Je viens chez toi. Enfin chez moi. Enfin j'arrive. Ne bouge pas d'où tu es avec mon corps, tu ferais des conneries et j'y tiens pas.

\- Nan mais tu cr… (bip… bip… bip…) Oh le con, il a coupé !

Une demi heure de supplice plus tard, le corps de Kame occupé par Yamapi fit son entrée dans le salon.

\- Ah ouais tu rentre comme ça chez les gens toi ?

\- C'est chez moi je te signale, encore heureux que je rentre comme je veux.

\- Ah. Ouais.

\- Bon, si t'as fini de raconter n'importe quoi, on va pouvoir réfléchir. J'ai appelé l'agence pour prévenir que tu pouvais pas venir parce que t'étais malade.

\- T'as quoi ?!

Le visage de Kame fit une grimace et il porta les mains à ses oreilles.

\- Arrête de gueuler. Avec ma voix, ça porte même sans micro. Pas besoin que mes voisins t'entendent. Et tu devrais appeler toi aussi pour dire que je peux pas venir.

\- Mais t'es dingue, on a du boulot nous, on se tourne pas les pouces !

\- Sois pas con, aucun de nous peut y aller dans cet état. Il faut récupérer chacun notre corps d'abord.

\- Tu propose quoi alors ?

\- Refaisons toute la journée d'hier, fit l'aîné en s'asseyant.

\- Ok. Donc je suis arrivé à huit heures, j'ai checké le planning comme tous les matins, j'ai attendu en pestant que les gars arrivent, engueulé Koki parce qu'il était à la bourre et vers huit heures quarante-cinq, notre manager s'est pointé et m'a parlé de la réunion.

\- Pareil de mon côté sauf qu'il a fallu que je me débarrasse de Tesshi qui jouait les crampons. Ensuite on a eu cette réunion et je suis remonté pour commencer la répète même si je puais la mort. On a tout stoppé à dix-neuf heures parce que les gars se plaignaient de mon odeur. Du coup je suis rentré, je me suis douché, changé, j'ai mangé et je me suis couché à vingt-deux heures.

\- Pareil. Et ce matin, voilà le résultat, conclut Kame.

\- Ouais.

\- Ca nous dit pas ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi je me retrouve dans TON corps.

\- Non effectivement. A moins que…

Il y eut un blanc, que Kame/Yamapi, impatient, troubla.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Taits-toi une minute, je réfléchis.

\- Ca va prendre plus d'une minute alors, ricana le KAT-TUN, fier de son trait d'humour.

\- Ah ah. Super marrant, Kamenashi, je suis mort de rire. T'as pris des cours de blague avec Taguchi ?

\- M'insulte pas. Bon et donc ça donne quoi tes réflexions, Einstein ?

L'aîné réprima un claquement de langue agacé et répondit par une autre question.

\- Nos journées se sont déroulées de façon normale, tu es d'accord ?

\- Ouais. Enfin à part cette saloperie de parfum quoi. J'ai eu un de ces mal à me débarrasser de l'odeur…

\- Voilà, tu as mis le doigt dessus.

\- He ?

\- Réfléchis deux secondes : quelle est la seule chose "anormale" qui ne soit arrivée qu'à nous deux ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus court encore.

\- Ah ! La saloperie de parfum !

\- Voilà. Donc il faut qu'on retrouve cette Yuriko. Je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est derrière tout ça. J'ai…

Un coup frappé à la porte l'empêcha de poursuivre, ainsi qu'une voix inquiète, identifiable même à travers le battant.

\- Pi? Est-ce que ça va ? Ca te ressemble pas de sécher une répète et tu réponds pas à ton portable, ça m'inquiète. T'es malade ?

Keii-chan… Merde, il aurait du s'en douter. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

\- Bon, Kamenashi, tu vas lui ouvrir et tu trouve un bon prétexte pour qu'il s'en aille. Moi je vais me planquer, il faut pas qu'il te voit ici.

Sur ces mots, sans laisser au cadet le temps de répliquer, il fila à sa chambre, dont il laissa la porte entrouverte pour entendre la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Koyama ?! aboya par la bouche de Yamapi, Kame agacé d'être interrompu dans sa recherche de solution, tandis que Yamapi dans le corps du plus jeune se frappait le front du plat de la main.

Pas habitué à entendre son ami et leader lui parler sur ce ton ni l'appeler par son nom, Keiichiro perdit un instant contenance, avant de la retrouver.

\- Bah comme je te l'ai dis, vu que tu sèche jamais mes répètes et que t'es toujours en avance, je m'inquiétais alors je suis venu voir si ça allait.

\- Tu vois bien que oui, répondit sèchement Kame/Yamapi pour tenter d'écourter la conversation.

\- Heu oui, mais alors pourquoi tu…

\- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas. Ciao, conclut le KAT-TUN en claquant la porte au nez de son collègue, à la stupeur de celui-ci.

Yamapi/Kame sortit alors de sa cachette et fondit sur le plus jeune comme un ouragan.

\- Nan mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! apostropha-t-il son cadet. Je t'ai dis quoi avant que t'aille ouvrir ?! De trouver une bonne excuse ! Et putain, mais jamais je leur parle comme ça à mes gars ! C'est pas des chiens ! Si tu traite les tiens comme ça, je m'étonne plus que Jin dise parfois que t'es un connard !

\- Il dit QUOI cet abruti ?!

\- C'est pas la question, change pas de sujet ! Ca te coûtait quoi d'être aimable envers un type qui s'en faisait pour toi ?!

\- Il s'en faisait pour toi, pas pour moi je te signale, Yamashita.

\- Mais justement, pour le moment, tu ES moi ! (il inspira pour reprendre son self-contrôle, puis reprit) Ecoute, Kamenashi, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, il va falloir qu'on y mette du notre tous les deux. Alors tant que tu es moi, tu agis comme moi et tant que je suis toi, j'agis comme toi. Sinon les gars vont tous se poser des questions.

\- Hum… Ouais ok.

\- Bon. Alors prend mon portable et appelle Keii-chan. Dis-lui que tu es désolé de lui avoir parlé comme ça et qu'il te pardonne, mais que tu te sens effectivement pas bien et qu'il prévienne les autres. Et sois gentil et aimable, ne. Mes gars ont l'habitude d'un leader aimable et compréhensif.

\- Je me demande comment je dois prendre ça…

Yamapi/Kame haussa les épaules.

\- Par contre, si on joue à être l'autre, va falloir que t'aille bosser.

\- He ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai prévenu que…

\- Justement, Yamashita, t'as fais une connerie. Même malade avec de la fièvre, je vais bosser quand même. J'aurais jamais séché une répète pour ça.

\- Alors t'es inconscient. Mais soit.

\- Et dis-toi que t'as du bol, aujourd'hui on a juste deux shoots, pas de répète. Tu devrais réussir à gérer deux shoots, ne ?

Le News acquiesça , intérieurement soulagé car il ne connaissait aucun chorégraphie de KAT-TUN et il n'aurait pas eu l'air malin.

Le coup de fil de Kame/Yamapi rassura Koyama, qui avait craint un instant qu'on lui ait changé son leader et il promit de prévenir les autres membres même s'il précisa que "Ryo allait râler, tu sais qu'il aime pas quand il doit te seconder".

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, observa les vêtements qui couvraient son corps.

\- C'est quoi cet assemblage de fringues que tu m'as fais porter ? T'es sérieux ? Je croyais que t'avais du goût, Yamashita.

\- Ces fringues étaient dans ton armoire je te signale. Si t'as un goût de chiottes, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

Le cadet soupira, puis inspira profondément et reprit :

\- Tu vas retourner chez moi et mettre les fringues que je vais te noter. Histoire de pas avoir l'air de… bah de rien, comme maintenant. Je peux pas me permettre d'arriver aux shoots fringués comme un pouilleux. J'ai une réputation à maintenir quand même.

Pas très heureux d'entendre insinuer que ses goûts vestimentaires étaient mauvais, Yamapi/Kame s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire, car après tout, il s'agissait du corps de son cadet, non du sien.

\- Et en ce qui concerne l'attitude ?

\- Sois pas trop aimable, sinon ils vont trouver ça louche, mais les rembarre pas non plus. Sois neutre quoi. Sauf si Taguchi fait chier avec ses blagues pouraves. En général on le pourrit tous et il s'en prend même une de Koki.

\- Le pauvre…

\- Dis surtout pas ce genre de truc, ne, ou ils se demanderaient ce qui m'arrive. Je plains jamais Taguchi.

Et ben c'est agréable chez toi…

Le leader de KAT-TUN foudroya son homologue de News du regard avec ses propres yeux.

\- Ah la vache ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gars disent que je fous la trouille quand je suis en colère…

\- Change pas de sujet, Yamashita. Et garde pour toi tes remarques sur ma façon de me comporter.

\- Et toi reste dans cet appartement et n'ouvre à personne.

\- Et si Koyama revient ?

\- Appelle Jin. Il les préviendra de pas passer me voir.

\- Ok. Et toi essaye de parler le moins possible. Comme on a pas la même manière de réagir, ils trouveraient ça louche.

\- Ok. Et je dis quoi pour le retard que je vais avoir ? Je suppose que Jin va me ch… Merde ! Jin !

\- Bah quoi Jin ?

\- C'est à la fois ton ami et mon meilleur ami ! Il va tout griller, c'est obligé !

\- Mais nan. Bakanishi est Bakanishi. Aucun risque qu'il capte quoi que ce soit si tu fais bien gaffe comme on a dit.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon ben j'y vais alors.

\- Bonne chance. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Yamapi/Kame s'éloigna et la porte claqua derrière lui.


	3. Pas assez sur ses gardes

Une fois changé selon les directives de Kame, Yamapi se dirigea vers l'agence au volant de la voiture de son cadet. Et outre qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce mouvoir avec ce corps quasi squelettique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre d'être découvert par ses collègues et de devoir fournir des explications qu'il n'avait pas. C'est pourquoi avant de pénétrer dans la loge, il se sentit obligé de se composer un personnage. Il fallait qu'il se persuade qu'il était Kame, sinon ils courraient droit à la catastrophe tous les deux. Restait à espérer que pour une fois, Jin mériterait son surnom.

Une fois devant la porte, il inspira fortement et l'ouvrit. Ignorant de quelle façon son cadet saluait ses amis, il décida d'opter pour la sobriété.

\- Salut, fit-il en refermant la porte.

\- Ooooooh mais regardez qui se décide à se pointer deux plombes après l'heure, se moqua immédiatement Jin.

\- La ferme, répliqua vertement Yamapi/Kame, pensant que c'est ce qu'aurait répondu son pas toujours aimable homologue. Je suis venu pour pas vous lâcher sur les shoots, mais j'ai toujours la gerbe, alors m'emmerde pas, c'est pas le jour.

Lui-même n'aurait jamais formulé ça de cette façon même si le sens aurait été sensiblement le même, mais après tout il jouait un rôle. Et à la façon dont son meilleur ami se renfrogna, il avait du être convaincant. Parfait, il fallait qu'il poursuive sur cette lancée.

\- Bah la maladie te rend pas plus aimable en tout cas, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Allez allez, ne nous disputons pas, intervint Nakamaru. C'est sympa d'être venu quand même, Kame. Mais ça va aller ?

Il avait l'air si sincèrement inquiet pour son ami, que l'aîné des KAT-TUN lui fit penser Keiichiro. Et il se fit la réflexion qu'en fait il connaissait bien peu ses collègues.

\- Bon ben on va pouvoir y aller du coup, enchaîna-t-il en rouvrant la porte et en sortant, suivi de Jin, Nakamaru, Taguchi et Tanaka, tandis que le dernier membre traînait derrière. Bah alors, Ueda, tu viens ?

L'emploi du nom de famille seul, surprit tout le monde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de mal ? demanda alors Junno.

\- He ? fit Yamapi/Kame sans comprendre.

\- Bah je sais pas, tu l'appelle toujours "Tat-chan" d'habitude et là d'un coup tu nous sors du Ueda. Ca fait drôle.

Ca il ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que Ueda n'était jamais appelé autrement que par son surnom ? Kame ne lui avait pas parlé de ça avant qu'il parte. Comment rectifier le tir maintenant ?

\- Rah me fais pas chier, Taguchi ! T'as capté que j'ai la crève ou pas ?! improvisa-t-il sans savoir si le mensonge prendrait ou non. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure j'avais encore de la fièvre, alors si je dis des trucs louches, c'est normal, pigé ?!

S'ils gobaient le truc, il aurait en même temps couvert toutes ses éventuelles bourdes de la journée.

\- Ok ok, t'énerve pas… capitula le plus grand du lot. Je disais pas ça méchamment, j'étais juste surpris.

\- Bah sois surpris mais en silence.

\- Y'a pas à dire, t'es vraiment exécrable quand t'as la crève, Ka', déclara alors Koki, resté silencieux jusque là.

\- Ouais ben désolé de quand même être venu bosser, ne.

\- Bah t'aurais peut-être pas du, marmonna Jin dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Tu dis ?!

\- Mah mah mah. Allez on se calme et on y va là, dit de nouveau Nakamaru. Pas la peine d'être encore plus à la bourre qu'on l'est déjà.

A la tête du petit groupe, Yamapi/Kame n'en menait pas large. Parler sur ce ton à son meilleur ami et aux autres lui coûtait vraiment, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait être crédible.

Le trajet en minibus jusqu'au studio se passa dans le silence, personne n'osant adresser la parole à un Kame rendu insupportable par la maladie et c'est toujours sans un mot qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. L'ambiance pesait au News bloqué dans le corps de son cadet. Il avait très envie de s'excuser, mais il ignorait même si Kame le faisait parfois.

Son stoïcisme kamenashien fut cependant mis à mal lorsque, en traversant un couloir, Junno trébucha sur un câble qu'il n'avait pas vu à terre et s'écroula de toute sa haute taille. Oubliant momentanément qui il était censé être, Yamapi/Kame se précipita pour l'aider, comme il l'aurait fait pour un de ses News, sachant en plus que Taguchi était le meilleur ami de Koyama.

\- Ca va Taguchi ? T'es pas blessé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Heu… Nan ça va, répondit l'interpellé en se redressant, un peu déconcerté par la saute d'humeur de son leader et ami. J'aurais du regarder où je mettais les pieds, c'est tout.

\- Tant mieux, sourit alors Yamapi/Kame, soulagé.

Il se rendit alors compte que Tanaka, Nakamaru, Ueda et surtout Jin, le fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit-il sans comprendre, pas encore revenu à son personnage.

\- Heu Kazu… Je sais bien que t'as la crève et tout… mais on a du mal à suivre tes sautes d'humeur là. On va finir par choper le tournis à force.

La remarque fit immédiatement comprendre à Yamapi/Kame qu'il avait commis une nouvelle erreur en agissant en tant que lui-même, alors qu'il avait le corps de Kamenashi. Erreur qu'il s'efforça de camoufler en reprenant un ton bourru.

\- Oh ça va, ne ! Ca va bien les insinuations ! Dis tout de suite que j'en ai rien à foutre de vous pendant que t'y es !

\- Bah… sans aller jusque là…

\- T'es pas aussi prévenant que Yamapi quoi.

Ne s'attendant pas à être cité en exemple, le susnommé hésita entre interroger Taguchi à propos de ce qu'il venait de dire… et le rembarrer comme aurait sûrement fait Kame, que ça aurait probablement agacé d'entendre louanger son rival. Il transigea donc pour une combinaison des deux.

\- Rah mais putain, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui ?! Yamapi par ci, Yamapi parl à… J'en ai ras le cul de lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi à la fin ?!

Bon, là il se la jouait un peu Ryo en quémandant des compliments, mais il était curieux.

\- Attends… Kazu, t'es jaloux de Pi ? insinua Jin, ébahi.

\- Pffffff, n'importe quoi… Comme si c'était possible…

\- Siiiiii ! Si si si si si si siiiiii ! T'es jalouuuuuux ! continua Akanishi, mort de rire.

\- JinJin, t'es lourd. Ferme-la un peu, ça me fera des vacances, ne, conclut Yamapi/Kame, désespéré par les gamineries de son meilleur ami.

Il avança un peu, ouvrit la porte de la loge… et se rendit alors compte que ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas suivi.

\- Et bah vous foutez quoi ? Vous venez ou vous attendez le dégel ? fit-il en se retournant.

\- "JinJin" ? releva celui-ci. Toi tu m'appelle juste Jin ou Bakanishi. La seule personne qui m'appelle comme ça, c'est Pi.

\- Et bah j'ai du l'entendre t'appeler comme ça et c'est resté, c'est tout. Tu vas pas m'en faire une montagne, grogna encore le News avec la voix de Kame.

Ca sentait le roussi. Pour le moment, il arrivait encore à camoufler chacune de ses bourdes, mais s'il continuait à les accumuler à ce rythme et qu'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution à ce problème d'échange de corps, il allait vraiment finir par se trahir.

Heureusement pour lui, les shoots se déroulèrent sans accroc et personne ne sembla soupçonner que le Kame qui prenait la pose devant l'objectif n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être soulagé que la journée se termine. Ce fut donc après avoir presque joyeusement prit congé de ses collègues et en appuyant un peu sur le champignon, que Yamapi/Kame retourna à son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à clamer "Tadaima !", quand une voix familière s'éleva du salon, le clouant sur place.

\- Mais si, mais si, Pi-chan, disait Tegoshi en réponse à quelque chose que Kame/Yamapi avait du dire. Quand on est malade, le meilleur remède, c'est la bouillie de riz et c'est pour t'en faire que je suis là.

\- Pour la troisième fois, Tego, c'est pas la peine, tu peux rentrer chez toi, répondit Kame/Yamapi.

Tesshi était là ! C'était une catastrophe ! Comment avait-il fait pour arriver avant lui qui avait speedé ?! A quelle heure Ryo avait-il lâché leurs amis pour que son cadet arrive avant lui ?! Et surtout… POURQUOI KAMENASHI L'AVAIT-IL LAISSE RENTRER MALGRE SES INSTRUCTIONS ?!

Surtout qu'une fois que Yuya avait une idée quelque part, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et que dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, il devenait plus collant que le papier tue-mouche, même si c'était avec les meilleures intentions. Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. La preuve. Jamais Kame n'arriverait à se débarrasser de lui sans éveiller ses soupçons. Il allait falloir trouver rapidement un stratagème pour le faire partir.


	4. Leçon de managing

Il aurait bien appelé Ryo pour le faire intervenir, puisqu'il arrivait souvent que "Tego-nyan" écoute son "Ryo-tan", mais dans la mesure où, pour le moment, il avait la voix de Kame, ça ne paraissait pas très possible. Donc il fallait qu'il trouve un autre… Hé mais non ! Il suffisait qu'il appelle Jin pour lui demander d'appeler Ryo pour qu'il appelle Tesshi ! Ok, c'était un peu tordu et ça faisait beaucoup d'intermédiaires, mais ça pouvait fonctionner. Non en fait, en y réfléchissant, ça allait forcément foirer quelque part. Quand Bakanishi rentrait dans l'équation, n'importe quoi pouvait se produire. Il y avait une autre solution, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il attrape son portable dans la veste que portait toujours Kamenashi. Enfin son corps habité par Kamenashi.

Le plus compliqué serait d'arriver jusqu'au canapé sans se faire voir de Tesshi.

Visant avec soin, Yamapi/Kame se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement en direction de sa cible. Il était presque arrivé, lorsque la voix claire du News s'adressa à lui.

\- Kame ?! fit, stupéfait, Yuya qui venait de faire le tour du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Découvert, Yamapi/Kame se releva et resta muet, ne sachant quoi dire pour justifier sa présence à un endroit où ce corps n'était pas censé être.

\- Bien. Bravo. Niveau discrétion t'as tout gagné, lui dit alors Kame/Yamapi, renfrogné.

\- Bah il était pas censé être là en même temps…

\- Il s'est incrusté. J'y suis pour rien.

Le regard de Tegoshi passa de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre, puis un énorme sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Aaaaaah mais d'accoooooord, je compreeeeeend ! s'exclama-t-il avec un regard entendu. Mais c'est méchant, Pi-chan, t'aurais pu nous le dire quand même. On te dit tout nous.

Les deux switchés échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, intervint alors Kame/Yamapi. Il ne…

\- Sois pas timide voyons. C'est cool d'être amoureux. Même si j'avoue que Kame est une surprise.

Il y eut un blanc, puis tous deux s'exclamèrent :

\- Amoureux de lui ?! Jamais de la vie !

Mais ce démenti ne convainquit pas le plus jeune News.

\- Allez allez, pas la peine de faire vos choqués maintenant que j'ai tout compris, fit-il dans un sourire en donnant à chacun un petit coup de coude complice. Soyez pas timides, vous pouvez vous embrasser devant moi, ça me choquera pas, ne.

\- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! répliqua immédiatement Kame/Yamapi. Embrasser celui-là ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Autant embrasser un Wookie !

Le cerveau de l'aîné du trio tournait à toute vitesse, cherchant une réponse adéquate. Il était évident que vu les circonstances, Tesshi n'avait pu que conclure à une relation entre eux. Le moyen de se débarrasser de lui était donc évident.

\- Mais ça peut s'arranger. Et ça te ferait pas de mal d'ailleurs, répliqua-t-il, poursuivant le dialogue tiré de Star Wars que son homologue venait d'initier. Mais en attendant qu'on en trouve un, tu devras te contenter de moi.

Sur ces mots, il poussa un peu son ami, s'approcha de son propre corps et embrassa son rival, d'abord chastement, puis en glissant sa langue à la recherche de la sienne, suavement, presque érotiquement.

S'embrasser lui-même était d'ailleurs une sensation plutôt curieuse. Mais moins que lorsqu'il sentit Kame répondre au baiser qu'il lui imposait.

\- Heuuuuuu… Du coup, je vais y aller moi, ne, fit alors Tegoshi qui se sentait soudain de trop. Maintenant tu as quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, Pi-chan.

Sans quitter les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, Kame/Yamapi lui fit un geste pouvant signifier "ouais salut" et le News s'esquiva. A peine la porte refermée, Kame/Yamapi s'écarta de Yamapi/Kame avec colère.

\- Nan mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me rouler un patin ?! Tu t'aime à ce point-là ?! Merde, et après on dit que je suis narcissique, quelle connerie…

\- Sois pas plus con que tu l'es déjà, Kamenashi. Lui faire croire qu'il allait se passer entre nous autre chose qu'un baiser était le seul moyen de faire fuir Tesshi/ Et en plus… je te signale que t'as répondu. Alors dans le genre effarouché, tu repasseras, ne.

\- Evidemment que j'ai répondu, abruti, j'avais pigé ce que t'essayais de faire ! Mais maintenant Tegoshi croit que tous les deux… Ah putain, rien que d'y penser, ça me file la gerbe.

\- Je te rassure, l'idée d'une relation autre que professionnelle avec un squelette comme toi me procure aucun plaisir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le squelette, Yamashita ?!

\- Sûrement des trucs pas aimables. Mais on a autre chose à faire que s'engueuler, tu crois pas ?

\- … Ouais… répondit le leader de KAT-TUN, brusquement calmé.

Il détestait quand son rival avait raison. Mais là, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'un à propos stupéfiants.

\- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu foutais à quatre pattes derrière le canapé ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Je tentais d'accéder à mon portable.

\- Tu voulais appeler qui avec ma voix ?

\- Personne justement. Je voulais envoyer un message à Jin pour qu'il prévienne Ryo qu'il devait appeler Tesshi.

\- … Dans le genre plan compliqué…

\- Mais du coup, en tirant des conclusions de "ta" présence et de notre conversation, Tesshi a lui-même créé la situation qui l'a fait partir.

\- Ouais. Sauf que s'il répète à toute l'agence qu'on est ensemble, on aura l'air malins.

\- Bah… C'est peut-être le moment d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Le leader de KAT-TUN considéra son corps occupé par son rival d'un drôle d'air.

\- T'es pas bien ?

\- Sérieusement, t'es pas soulé de tout ça ? Ca fait trois ans que ça dure, Kamenashi. Cette histoire de dingues est peut-être le bon moment pour tout stopper. Je dis pas non plus qu'on devienne amis, mais…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, use pas ta salive, j'ai pigé. Ca se défend.

\- Donc… on arrête de s'ignorer ?

\- Ca peut se faire ouais. Mais t'es conscient que si on arrête du jour au lendemain, ça va renforcer la conviction de Tegoshi qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- C'est probable oui.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Pour le moment, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, ça a été pénible aujourd'hui.

La phrase alarma immédiatement le KAT-TUN.

\- Comment ça ? T'as pas géré les shoots ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Sois pas idiot, tu me prends pour qui. C'était une formalité.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai fais pas mal de bourdes sans le vouloir. J'ai pu les rattraper à chaque fois mais… je pense que vous avez tort de prendre Taguchi et Jin pour de parfaits crétins.

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont grillé ?

\- "Grillé", le mot est peut-être un peu fort. Mais ce sont eux qui ont relevé mes erreurs oui.

\- Mais t'as dis quoi ?

Yamapi/Kame se mit donc à raconter toute la journée à son interlocuteur, en oubliant pas les réactions de ses collègues, ni la façon dont il avait camouflé ses erreurs.

Au fur et à mesure du récit, la panique, puis le soulagement se peignirent sur les traits de Kame/Yamapi.

\- Bon, t'as merdé grave, mais t'as gré quand même, conclut-il. Là où ça a été plus chaud, c'est quand t'as appelé Bakanishi "JinJin". Là, ça craignait.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

\- Faut espérer que les gars auront la mémoire courte. Heureusement que demain tu seras pas avec eux. Et avec un peu de chance, ce bordel sera résolu.

\- Espérons ouais. Et de ton côté, à part Tesshi qui s'est incrusté, rien de spécial ?

\- Tu rigole ?! C'est la merde, donc évidemment qu'il s'est passé des trucs, sinon c'est pas marrant, ne.

Ca aurait été trop beau effectivement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer de pire que Tego débarquant à l'improviste ?

\- Raconte, demanda le leader de News.

\- Bah d'abord, pas longtemps après que tu sois parti, Koyama est revenu avec Kato cette fois. J'ai fais semblant de pioncer, donc au bout de cinq minutes à se casser le nez sur ta porte, ils se sont barrés. Ensuite ton portable a sonné et j'ai vu que c'était Nishikido.

\- Ah…

Là, ça avait du être autre chose connaissant Ryo.

\- Au début j'ais fais comme pour les deux autres, j'ai ignoré, mais il s'acharnait. Ca a duré un bon quart d'heure et puis il t'as envoyé un message.

\- Qui disait quoi ?

\- Une amabilité du genre "Pi, je suis sûr que t'es pas malade et que tu dors pas, alors décroche ou je te défonce".

Le News ne put réprimer un petit rire. Ca c'était bien le style bourrin de Ryo.

\- Ca te fait peut-être marrer, Yamashita, mais je te garantis que moi je rigolais pas. Du coup, quand le portable a re-sonné, j'ai décroché quand même. Et je me suis fais pourrir.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai plus les mots exacts en tête, mais en gros t'es un mauvais leader doublé d'un lâcheur, ça se fait pas de faire genre d'être malade pour pas bosser parce qu'à ce compte-là, ils pourraient tous faire pareil et il te signale que pendant le Winter je sais plus trop quoi, Koyama a fait le concert avec la grippe et quarante de fièvre… et j'en passe. T'en as pris pour ton grade, c'est moi qui te le dis et il me laissait pas en placer une. Finalement il a raccroché en disant que t'allais le regretter… et enfin d'aprèm, Masuda s'est pointé à son tour.

\- Je parie que c'était Ryo qui l'envoyait… Il est super rancunier et il a du penser que ça me soulerait. Il a sûrement dû envoyer Tesshi aussi, surtout sachant comment il me colle toujours.

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça commençait à me gaver profond, alors je l'ai envoyé chier en zappant que j'étais toi. J'ai pas ta patience.

\- Et il a réagi comment ?

\- Mal. Je le pensais pas capable de se rebeller, mais il a fini par gueuler à travers la porte que t'étais un ingrat, qu'il te connaissait pas ce côté égoïste et que ça lui apprendrait à s'en faire pour toi.

\- Putain, la boulette… T'abuse. Et t'as camouflé comment ?

\- J'ai marmonné un vague "désolé" à travers la porte aussi. Mais je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment cru que je l'étais.

\- Putain, Kamenashi, tu vas me faire perdre mes amis avec tes conneries !

\- C'est que Masuda, c'est pas bien grave.

Yamapi/Kame serra les poings devant l'insouciance avec laquelle son cadet prenait les choses. Non, il fallait qu'il reste calme.

\- Pour toi peut-être, mais j'apprécie beaucoup Massu. Si j'avais fais pareil avec un des tiens, t'aurais aussi trouvé que c'était pas grave ?

\- Nan, je t'aurais défoncé.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui me retient de le faire.

\- Le fait que tu défoncerais ton propre visage ?

\- Pas faux. Mais faut que tu me rattrape le coup. Je veux pas qu'il me lâche parce que tu t'es comporté comme un connard alors que t'avais mon visage.

\- Comme un connard, n'exagérons rien.

\- Désolé mais c'est ce que je pense, répliqua sèchement le leader de News.

\- Personne s'est jamais plaint.

\- Même pas Jin ?

\- Ouais si. Lui si.

\- Tu vois. Et si lui s'est plaint, je pense que les autres sont pas plus contents, même s'ils te le disent pas. Tu devrais être plus souple et moins cassant. Je t'assure qu'ils t'écouteraient autant sinon plus.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel Yamapi/Kame se demanda s'il devait ou non parler à son cadet de ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Junno, puis décida que c'était un service à leur rendre à tous.

\- Ecoute… je voulais pas te le dire parce que je sais d'avance comment tu vas réagir, mais je pense qu'il est important que tu sache que… les KAT-TUN me citent comme exemple de bon leader ou du moins de souplesse de "commandement".

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux de Kame/Yamapi, qui se leva d'un bond.

\- QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'INVENTE POUR TE VANTER ENCORE ?! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

\- Désolé de t'apprendre ça comme ça, mais sache que je me vante pas et que j'invente rien non plus. Je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Taguchi. Et aucun des autres n'a démenti. Même pas Tanaka.

\- Putain, je vais les butter…

Un soupir accueillit cette menace.

\- Voilà, c'est ça ton problème, Kamenashi, dit le News en fixant son vis-à-vis bien en face, pas impressionné le moins du monde par ses explosions. T'es impulsif à tendance vaguement violente et t'as un caractère de merde que t'essaye même pas de contrôler. Pas étonnant que ça coince avec tes gars. C'est pour ça que je te disais qu'être plus souple et moins cassant serait bénéfique à ton groupe.


	5. Début de complicité

Dire que le plus jeune fut mécontent des paroles de son aîné serait un euphémisme. De nouveau, il le foudroya du regard avec ses propres yeux.

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui à me donner des leçons, Yamashita ?! Tu pense que tu vaux mieux que moi ?! T'es pas meilleur malgré ce que tu pense ! Toi aussi je suis sûr qu'il t'arrive d'être vénère et d'avoir envie de butter tes potes !

\- Evidemment. Je ne suis pas un surhomme. Seulement à la différence de toi, ça reste ponctuel. La majeure partie du temps, je me contrôle. Et c'est ça qui te manque, Kamenashi. Le contrôle.

\- Et sinon, tu peux te casser ?

\- Je suis chez moi. Et je crois qu'on a rien à gagner à rester chacun chez soi vu les circonstances.

\- Attends… t'es quand même pas en train de suggérer qu'on habite ensemble ? demanda Kame/Yamapi, soudain pris d'un doute.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait récupéré nos corps respectifs, si.

\- Pas question.

\- Réfléchis, ce serait le mieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve, une fois qu'on aura dormi, on aura récupéré notre corps vu qu'on a échangé pendant la nuit.

\- Tu y crois pas toi-même. Essayons, qu'est ce que ça nous coûte ? De toute façon il se passera plus rien ce soir.

\- Je veux bien essayer, capitula alors Yamapi/Kame. Mais honnêtement, je crois pas que ça change grand-chose. Allez, barre-toi maintenant. Rentre chez toi. Enfin chez moi.

Le leader de News se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se chausser et de l'ouvrir, se retournant sur le seuil.

\- Sois pas trop déçu si rien a changé demain matin.

Lorsque le réveil sonna désagréablement le lendemain matin, il tâtonna pour l'éteindre de son côté habituel, avant de se rendre confusément compte qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté et de se redresser brusquement, pour courir à la salle de bain.

\- Noooooon ! Je suis toujours Yamapi ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus des vasques. Pourquoi ?! Pouuuuuurquoiiiiii ?!

Malgré les mises en garde du News, il avait tellement espéré que la nuit suffirait à tout remettre en ordre… Il allait tuer cette stupide bonne femme responsable de tout. Elle mourrait lentement et souffrirait longtemps. Ce serait sa punition pour avoir osé lui faire ça.

Le portable de Yamapi sonna alors et il se précipita pour décrocher en espérant que ce n'était pas un des News, mais il ne s'agissait que de son compagnon de galère.

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison, lui dit ce dernier avec sa propre voix.

\- Me soule pas dès le matin, Yamashita. Ca change rien par rapport à hier.

\- Justement. Bon on se rejoint au studio dans une heure ? Il faut qu'on parle à cette Yuriko.

\- Ouais. Que je la butte.

\- T'es infernal. Arrête un peu avec tes menaces de mort, je vais finir par croire que t'es un psychopathe. Bon, à toute.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et Kame/Yamapi retourna à la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes se rejoignaient devant la porte du studio et la franchissaient en même temps sans avoir prononcé un mot. Ils furent accueillis par le staff, dans lequel ils n'aperçurent pas la jeune femme.

\- Elle est où Amaguchi-san ? fit alors Kame/Yamapi, impatient.

\- Elle ne sera pas présente, répondit celui qui devait être un assistant. Elle s'excuse mais elle a un empêchement.

\- QUOI ?! s'écria alors le plus jeune, faisant sursauter tout le monde. MAIS QUELLE…

\- Calmez-vous, Yamashita-san, dit alors un autre homme. Je comprends que son absence vous ennuie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'impactera pas le tournage. Elle nous a laissé toutes ses instructions. Tout se passera bien.

Le KAT-TUN s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement qu'il "n'en avait rien à foutre de ce putain de tournage", quand il croisa le regard de son partenaire de galère. Regard signifiant clairement "fais gaffe à ton attitude quand tu es moi !" et il resta donc muet. Effectivement, là ils étaient au boulot et censés être l'autre. C'était autre chose que de devoir faire face aux membres des groupes. Là, ils avaient l'un et l'autre une image à préserver.

\- Désolé, fit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment contrit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ayama-kun va vous emmener à votre loge pour que vous puissiez passer vos costumes, vous faire maquiller et coiffer et je vous expliquerais le synopsis du film.

\- Du film ? releva Yamapi/Kame.

\- Oui, c'est une publicité longue. Elle va durer un peu plus de cinq minutes, donc c'est un micro film.

\- Ce qui veut dire que le tournage ne sera pas terminé aujourd'hui ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Impossible. Au mieux demain soir tard, sinon après-demain dans la journée.

Kame/Yamapi retint un soupir excédé. Deux à trois jours de plus coincé dans le corps trop musclé de Yamapi… Quelle galère… Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à gérer une journée à l'agence en maintenant l'illusion, alors continuer comme ça… Même s'ils étaient aussi bons acteurs l'un que l'autre, ils fonçaient droit dans le mur, c'était évident. L'un d'eux allait fatalement dire et/ou faire quelque chose qui les trahirait.

Pourtant, le premier jour de tournage s'acheva sans incident notable en dehors des classiques d'un tournage (soit bafouillages, fou-rires et trous de mémoire). Mais bien qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé paraître de la journée, Kame/Yamapi restait énervé de l'absence de celle qui était la cause de tout.

\- Ah la saloperie ! jura-t-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls en loge. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit pas venue !

\- Moi ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris, rétorqua son collègue. C'est même plutôt logique quand on y pense.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle n'avait probablement pas envie de répondre à nos questions ni de se justifier. Et encore moins de nous révéler dans quel but elle a agi.

\- Et si elle se repointe jamais et qu'on reste bloqué dans le corps de l'autre pour toujours ?

Il y eut un blanc, preuve que l'aîné n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut qu'on la retrouve sans tarder. Cette situation ne peut pas durer.

\- Tu propose quoi ?

\- Le plus simple dans un premier temps : demander ses coordonnées au réalisateur.

\- Et s'il veut pas nous les filer ?

\- On insistera. Après tout c'est "pour la pub".

Comprenant où voulait en venir son collègue, hocha la tête et termina de s'habiller.

\- Au fait… comment t'as chopé tous ces muscles ? On dirait que t'es bodybuildé.

\- Rien de bien extraordinaire, simplement avec de la musculation. Et toi tu serais pas anorexique ? T'es tellement maigre… Un vrai sac d'os.

\- Oi, je suis pas maigre, je suis mince.

\- Nan, Kamenashi. JE suis mince. Mais à partir du moment où on voit distinctement tes os sous ta peau, tu es maigre. Et excuse-moi, mais quarante-sept kilos, c'est pas un poids normal par rapport à ta taille.

\- Attends, tu m'as pesé ?!

\- Par réflexe. Je me pèse toutes les semaines pour vérifier que je suis stable. Tu mange correctement au moins ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'appelle correctement ?

\- Bah je sais pas, genre trois repas par jour, avec les apports nécessaires ?

\- Heu… Bah… Pas toujours.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah je bouffe jamais le matin, ça m'écœure. Et le midi ça dépend.

\- Et le soir ?

\- Je suis trop mort pour y penser.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu fais à peine un repas par jour ?! Mais c'est de la folie avec notre boulot ! Pas étonnant que tu sois squelettique ! Tu veux crever, c'est ça ?! Ok, ce soir, tu vas bouffer, crois-moi. Et pas qu'un peu. Et tant que je serais toi, tu feras tes trois repas par jour. Ensuite je demanderais à Jin qu'il veille à ce que tu te nourrisse.

Sur ces mots, sans laisser au légitime possesseur du corps qu'il occupait le loisir de répliquer, il alla voir le réalisateur, qui ne fit heureusement aucune difficulté à lui donner le téléphone de la jeune femme, puis fila à la voiture et démarra. Kame/Yamapi eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de boucler sa ceinture.

\- Depuis quand ma santé te préoccupe, Yamashita ? grogna-t-il.

\- Depuis que je sais que tu joue connement avec ta vie.

\- Et depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse ?

\- Kame, fais-moi plaisir, ferme-la.

L'emploi du diminutif stupéfia ladite tortue, qui décida de lui rendre la politesse.

\- Ok… Pi.

Surpris à son tour, celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

\- Fais gaffe, on commence par les diminutifs et on finit amis, lui dit-il, amusé.

\- Arrête, quelle horreur, répondit le KAT-TUN sur le même ton.


	6. Attirance inexpliquée

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement du plus âgé, celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, à la stupeur de son cadet.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que t'allais appeler l'autre folle.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Et pour le moment, la priorité c'est que tu mange. Ca me stupéfie vraiment, fit Yamapi/Kame en sortant du matériel des placards. T'as jamais faim ?

\- Bah non. Je suis habitué.

\- T'es inconscient. Surtout que je sais par Jin que tu t'arrête jamais.

\- De quoi il se mêle celui-là ?

\- Je pense qu'il a remarqué plus de choses que tu crois et qu'il est inquiet pour toi-même s'il le dit pas. Tu veux que tes amis se fassent du souci pour ta santé ?

\- Bah nan.

\- Alors fais un effort et mange. Peut-être pas le matin si ça t'écœure vraiment, mais au moins le midi et le soir. Et puis pense à tes fans.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles viennent foutre dans l'histoire ?

\- Je crois pas qu'adorer un sac d'os leur fasse plaisir. Si tu étais un peu plus comme Jin, je pense qu'elles ne t'en aimeraient que plus.

Un grognement lui répondit, mais le plus jeune ne le contredit pas, ce qui fit sourire le News, qui se mit à préparer ce qui prendrait le moins de temps, à savoir des nouilles instantanées avec un peu de viande et de légumes pour faire des simili ramen.

\- Tu peux sortir des baguettes ?

\- C'est où ?

Le leader de News lui désigna l'endroit et Kame/Yamapi alla les déposer sur la table.

\- J'peux faire autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est presque prêt. Je me suis pas cassé la tête tu sais. Va t'assoir en attendant si tu veux.

\- Hum.

Le plus jeune alla donc prendre place sur le canapé du salon, mais il resta tourné vers la cuisine et celui qui s'y déplaçait. Car ce n'était pas lui-même qu'il y voyait soudain, mais bien Yamapi en personne. Et en l'observant, il se rendit compte qu'à cet instant, un observateur extérieur les aurait, tout comme Tegoshi, prit pour un couple. L'espace d'une minute, il se demanda ce que ça lui ferait si c'était vraiment le cas. Fermant les yeux, il revécut l'unique baiser qu'il avait échangé avec lui et il devait bien avouer que ça avait été loin d'être désagréable car Yamapi embrassait très bien.

\- Bah alors Kame, tu t'endors ?

La voix du sujet de réflexion du plus jeune força celui-ci à revenir à la réalité et l'illusion du vrai Yamapi s'effaça, remplacée par sa propre image déposant deux bols remplis sur la table.

\- Nan nan, marmonna-t-il, gêné après le tour étrange prit par ses pensées.

\- Ah bon. Je me disais aussi, dit l'aîné en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule.

Pour bref qu'il ait été, le contact, auquel il ne s'attendait pas, fit tressaillir Kame/Yamapi, qui remercia intérieurement les dieux que son collègue se soit immédiatement éloigné et n'ai donc rien pu sentir.

Se donnant une claque mentale, il se leva et alla s'assoir, troublé malgré lui.

\- Itadakimasu !

\- Itadakimasu…

\- Et tu mange tout, ne. Laisse pas dépérir mon corps.

\- Dépérir ce tas de muscles ? Pour un seul repas ? Tu exagèrerais pas un peu nan ? Ca risque pas, le taquina le cadet pour cacher son agitation intérieure.

\- Oi. Mange au lieu de raconter des conneries, rigola Yamapi/Kame en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son vis-à-vis.

\- Haaaaaai, répondit ce dernier avec un entrain réel.

Etrangement, malgré l'échange de corps et leur situation abracadabrante, il se sentait plus léger en cette minute qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ça jouait positivement sur son humeur.

\- Goshisosama deshita, fit-il en joignant les mains lorsque le contenu de son bol eut disparu.

Cette constatation fit sourire l'aîné.

\- Tu vois que c'est pas la mort de manger le soir.

\- Ouais mais faire la cuisine tout seul, même si j'aime ça, c'est pas cool.

\- Bah qu'est ce qui te force à rester seul si t'aime pas ça ? Fais une coloc avec Jin ou un des autres KAT-TUN.

\- Nan. Avec Jin on a des caractères trop semblables, on se foutrait sans arrêt sur la gueule. Taguchi, je tiendrais pas une semaine entre ses jeux vidéo, ses blagues pouraves et sa constante bonne humeur, il est épuisant. Tat-chan me déprimerait, c'est pas un marrant et il est pas bavard en prime. Koki, ça me ferait trop bizarre, je saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Et bah il reste Nakamaru. Ca irait pas avec lui ?

\- Peut-être, je sais pas.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec lui.

\- Hum…

Le News se leva et empila les deux bols, puis les ramena à la cuisine.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? demanda Yamapi/Kame en faisant couler de l'eau dans l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait été sur le point de lui demander si lui ne voudrait pas devenir son coloc, le plus jeune fut si surpris, qu'il en resta tout d'abord muet.

\- Tu… Enfin ça te pèse pas la solitude ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Que lui prenait-il de penser ce genre de chose alors que, si peu de temps auparavant, ils ne se supportaient pas ? Et ce Yamashita qui agissait avec lui comme s'ils avaient toujours été potes, qu'est ce qui lui prenait à lui aussi ?

\- Hum… Parfois un peu c'est vrai, répondit ce dernier. Mais en général ça va. Et puis je suis jamais vraiment tout seul, il y a souvent un des gars qui débarque à l'improviste.

\- Comme Koyama et Tegoshi ?

\- Ou comme Ryo. Shige et Massu viennent rarement.

\- J'ai pas eu de bol alors.

\- Ben je suis jamais malade alors faut avouer…

Il y eut un blanc, puis :

\- Bon, sinon t'appelle la nana ? Je voudrais récupérer mon corps au plus tôt. Je suis pas à l'aise dans ta peau.

Le leader de News opina, puis sortit de sa poche le papier où était inscrit le numéro de téléphone et le composa sur le portable de son collègue. Il y eut quatre sonneries, puis le répondeur se déclencha et Yamapi/Kame soupira.

\- Amaguchi-san, c'est Yamashita Tomohisa. Je sais que vous ne serez pas surprise que je vous parle avec la voix de Kamenashi Kazuya car nous sommes certains que vous n'êtes pas pour rien dans ce qui nous arrive. Je ne sais pas quel but vous poursuivez, mais il faut que ce sort ou je ne sais quoi cesse au plus tôt. Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez rendue compte des problèmes que cet échange provoque. Recontactez-moi dès que vous avez ce message, peu importe l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et Kame/Yamapi le dévisagea avec stupeur.

\- Comment t'as pu rester si calme ? Moi je l'aurais pourrie cette…

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui parle, le coupa son aîné. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait intérêt à braquer celle qui tire les ficelles. On a besoin d'elle.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant on attend qu'elle rappelle. Je vais dormir ici ce soir, comme ça si quelque chose se produit pendant la nuit…

Le cadet ne protesta pas et suivit son collègue qui retournait à la vaisselle abandonnée.

Tandis qu'il plongeait les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, quelque chose revint à l'esprit du plus jeune.

\- Attends, tu vas pioncer ici ?! Mais t'as qu'une seule chambre !

\- Je sais.

\- Ah nan nan, faut pas déconner. Je dors sur le canap' alors.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Mon canapé est pas prévu pour que qui que ce soit dorme dessus. Il est dur et je veux pas que mon corps soit cassé et courbaturé.

\- Bah dors dessus alors.

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Ce qui est valable pour mon corps l'est aussi pour le tien, bakame. Sois pas con, ça te tuera pas de dormir dans mon lit, surtout qu'il est grand.

\- Nan mais…

\- Je te ferais rien, va. T'es pas mon genre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et, sans comprendre pourquoi, Kame se sentit à la fois vexé et blessé de l'affirmation de son collègue.

\- Ca tombe bien, t'es pas le mien non plus, grogna-t-il en réponse.

\- Alors tout va bien, de quoi t'as peur ?

\- J'ai peur ?

\- Tu tremble.

\- Mais nan je tremble pas. T'as fumé ou quoi ? prétendit le KAT-TUN qui tremblait bel et bien.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Yamapi/Kame, qui se dirigea vers la chambre sans rien ajouter, laissant le cadet seul avec ses réactions. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il faisait quoi lui ? Et lui-même ?

Sa fierté piquée au vif, il commença par s'allonger sur le canapé, mais après une demie heure à se tourner et retourner sur l'assise rigide, il se résolut à rejoindre la chambre.

Sentant le matelas s'alourdir d'une présence, Yamapi/Kame sourit de son côté et referma les yeux, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. De son côté, bien trop conscient de la présence immobile de son collègue qui lui faisait dos, Kame/Yamapi, une nouvelle fois troublé, eut le plus grand mal à trouver le sommeil et ne parvint à s'endormir qu'au petit matin, une heure à peine avant que le réveil du News sonne. Un grondement d'ours des cavernes monta alors de sa gorge et il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, agacé du bruit.

\- Kame… l'appela Yamapi/Kame; Faut te lever sinon on va être à la bourre.

\- Va te faire foutre, je viens de m'endormir…

\- Je comprends, mais le boulot en décide autrement. Il va falloir que tu prenne sur toi.

\- Ah putain, mais qu'est ce que tu… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

En ouvrant les yeux, son regard venait de tomber sur celui de son vis-à-vis, lui coupant la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous si près de moi ? marmonna-t-il, gêné, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel.

\- C'est toi qui t'es rapproché quand tu t'es retourné.

\- Bah tu t'es pas reculé.

\- Bien vu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. J'avais pas envie.

Le naturel de cette réponse cloua le bec au cadet, qui se hâta de se lever.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es gêné ? demanda l'aîné qui connaissait très bien la réponse.

\- B… Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ?! balbutia-t-il en prenant sur lui pour se tourner vers son compagnon de lit.

\- So ka. Va à la salle de bain en premier si tu veux. Je vais déjeuner pendant ce temps.

\- Hum…

C'est au moment où son aîné se leva, que Kame/Yamapi prit soudain conscience que tous deux n'étaient vêtus que d'un boxer et, bien que se déshabiller devant les autres KAT-TUN ne lui ait jamais posé le moindre problème, il se sentit soudain embarrassé. Et il détestait cette sensation car il ne la comprenait pas.


	7. Une illusion ?

L'impatience du plus jeune était presque perceptible lorsque tous deux arrivèrent au studio pour la seconde journée de tournage : il voulait récupérer son corps et démêler au plus vite le nœud émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait pris et auquel il ne comprenait rien. Le travail lui semblait même plus que secondaire, c'était pour dire à quel point les choses en étaient arrivées.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils parvinrent sur place, la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas donné signe de vie par téléphone depuis le message de la veille, était une nouvelle fois absente.

\- Excusez-moi, mais où est Amaguchi-san ? demanda Yamapi/Kame. Elle ne…

\- Qui ça ? demanda le réalisateur qui paraissait étonné.

\- Amaguchi-san. La créatrice du parfum pour lequel on tourne cette pub, répondit le leader de News, à son tour surpris.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, Kamenashi-san. Toute l'équipe est au complet, comme elle l'a toujours été. On attendait plus que vous.

\- Vous vous f… commença agressivement Kame/Yamapi, avant d'être interrompu par son collègue.

\- Je vous remercie. On se retrouve sur le plateau.

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air de se dire que l'idole était dingue et commença à donner des consignes aux autres membres de l'équipe, tandis que l'aîné des switchés entraînait par le poignet son cadet qui semblait vouloir brusquer le réalisateur.

Frustré et énervé, Kame/Yamapi poussa un cri d'exaspération dès qu'ils furent dans la loge.

\- Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle se fout de notre gueule, putain ! Et lui aussi ! "Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez", le singea-t-il. C'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?!

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se fichait de nous, répondit le News qui s'était assis. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi vu que c'est lui qui m'a donné le numéro d'Amaguchi-san hier, il avait sincèrement l'air d'ignorer de qui il s'agissait. Et étant donné les regards qu'ont échangé les autres membres du staff, ils comprenaient pas non plus.

\- Enfin on est pas dingues ! Cette nana, on l'a pas imaginée ! Tu l'as vue comme moi, Pi !

\- Evidemment. Il y a forcément une explication.

\- Laquelle ?

\- … Je ne sais pas, Kame. Ca me parait aussi hallucinant qu'à toi et je ne comprends pas plus. Comment est-il possible que nous seuls nous souvenions de la personne censée être à l'origine du film sur lequel on travaille tous ?

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande.

Sortant le portable de sa poche, Yamapi/Kame composa de nouveau le numéro obtenu la veille… et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? l'interrogea alors Kame/Yamapi, alarmé par l'expression apparue sur son propre visage.

Sans dire un mot, son interlocuteur lui tendit l'appareil, qu'il colla à son oreille. « Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué. Nous regrettons de ne pouvoir donner suite à votre appel. Le numéro que vous avez demandé… ».

\- Pas attribué ? releva le KAT6tun, ébahi, en raccrochant. Mais hier soir t'as bien laissé un message nan ?

\- Oui. Toute cette histoire est de plus en plus bizarre. Donc non seulement personne ne se souvient d'elle en dehors de nous deux, mais en plus elle a vraiment disparu comme si elle avait jamais existé. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour baisser les bras, mais je commence à craindre…

\- Qu'on récupère jamais notre corps ?

\- Hum, acquiesça l'aîné en hochant la tête.

\- Nan mais nan, c'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une solution à cette histoire de malade !

\- Ben là… je t'avoue que je vois pas laquelle. Je suis aussi désarmé que toi.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. La colère soudain retombée de Kame/Yamapi avait fait place à un découragement que Yamapi/Kame n'était pas loin de ressentir aussi.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'eut le loisir de s'appesantir davantage sur leur situation, car le staff fit irruption pour les préparer et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'endosser de nouveau le rôle de l'autre et de faire bonne figure.

La journée fut cependant une épreuve pour les deux jeunes gens, car malgré tout leur professionnalisme, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leur esprit de vagabonder à la recherche d'une solution à leur insoluble problème. Ils multiplièrent donc les erreurs et le réalisateur lutta très visiblement pour conserver son calme.

Conscients que les choses n'avaient pas été simples pour lui, les deux idoles s'excusèrent platement et lui promirent d'être plus attentifs le lendemain pour le dernier jour. L'homme grommela un vague "c'est bon" et s'éloigna, laissant les deux stars retourner à leur loge.

\- Bon, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara Yamapi/Kame une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la loge. Gâcher le boulot comme ça, c'est pas possible. Je ne fais quasi jamais refaire de prise en temps normal.

\- Moi non plus. Cette situation va faire du tort à nos carrières si ça s'éternise.

\- Bon, viens on rentre. On ne résoudra rien en restant ici.

Le plus jeune ne releva pas le "on" qui induisait que son collègue allait dormir avec lui une seconde fois. Il allait peut-être pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait en lui de cette façon.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot du trajet, mais Kame/Yamapi se sentait toujours troublé par la présence de son collègue, aussi tressaillit-il lorsque la main de celui-ci effleura son genou en changeant de vitesse. Ce que l'aîné ne put que remarquer.

\- Ca ne va pas, Kame ? Tu as l'air tendu.

\- Evidemment que ça va pas ! s'exclama alors le concerné. Je suis bloqué dans ton corps peut-être pour toujours et pour couronner le tout, tu me trouble et je déteste ça !

\- So ka.

Stupéfait d'un tel stoïcisme, Kame/Yamapi fixa son voisin.

\- Je te dis ça et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

\- Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi ? demanda alors Yamapi/Kame en tournant la tête vers lui pour le regarder une secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça induit au moins ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Rah tu m'énerve, monsieur parfait ! Merde, on dirait que t'es un robot, on voit jamais aucune émotion sur ton visage et on en entend pas plus dans ta voix ! J'ai peut-être un caractère de merde, mais moi au mois je… Tu fais quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant la voiture bifurquer pour se diriger vers un petit parking.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il répéta.

\- Oi, Pi, tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

Lorsque le véhicule fut garé, l'aîné se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec intensité.

\- Pour que tu arrête de râler et pour te répondre.

\- He ?

Et sans prévenir, Yamapi/Kame se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en plaçant la main sur sa nuque et, comme la première fois approfondit immédiatement le baiser, auquel le cadet ne tarda pas à répondre, son souffle se faisant plus court et saccadé.

Lorsque le News s'écarta, le cœur de Kame/Yamapi était encore emballé et il retint à grand peine un gémissement de frustration.

\- Pour un mec dont je suis pas le genre, je te signale que c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'embrasse comme ça, dit-il pour tenter de cacher son agitation.

\- Et c'est la deuxième fois que tu réponds. CQFD. Je pense que là, il faut arrêter de se mentir : même si on est pas le genre de l'autre et même si on se supportait pas il y a encore quarante-huit heures, il est évident que les choses ont radicalement changé et qu'on est plus qu'attirés. Aussi bien toi que moi.

\- Donc…

\- A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire. Je te force à rien. Sache juste que moi je ne suis pas contre.

Il y eut un blanc puis, de lui-même, Kame/Yamapi fondit sur la bouche de son interlocuteur et s'en empara avec avidité. Longuement. Au point de rendre le baiser torride.

\- Wow… Je ne pensais pas te faire tant d'effet, sourit le News contre ses lèvres.

\- Y'a pas que là que tu m'en fais…

Le regard de Yamapi/Kame glissa le long du buste trop maigre et accrocha la bosse qui déformait le pantalon, le faisant sourire.

\- En effet. Mais… on devrait attendre d'être rentrés avant d'envisager de régler ce "petit problème".

\- Alors appuie sur le champignon.

\- Pressé ?

\- Bah je bande alors ouais.

\- Comme c'est poétiquement formulé, se moqua Yamapi/Kame.

\- Oi la ferme. Pète pas tout en te foutant de ma gueule, grogna le KAT-TUN.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et la voiture redémarra. Le regard du plus jeune tomba alors sur l'entrejambe de son aîné et un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Bah dis donc, tu disais rien, mas toi aussi tu bande. Petit cachottier.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que tu ne me fais pas d'effet, surtout que c'est visible.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'es entendu ? Sérieux, comment tu peux parler comme un bouquin en parlant de ça ? T'as quel âge, cinquante piges ? Lâche-toi un peu, parle comme un mec de ton âge. La vache, ce que t'es coincé, c'est ouf. Si tes fans savaient…

\- Laisse mes fans où elles sont tu veux.

\- Nan mais Pi, sérieusement… faut vraiment te décoincer, ça craint. Et je peux pas sortir avec un mec qui a un balai dans le cul, je me ferais trop chier.

\- C'est sûr que ce ne serait pas pratique pour certaines choses, rigola Yamapi/Kame.

\- Ah t'es con. Nan mais je suis sérieux.

\- C'est ta réponse alors ?

\- C'est la tienne ?

\- He ?

\- Si tu demande ça, c'est que t'as pas l'intention de changer, alors du coup… ouais je suppose que c'est ma réponse.

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir et Yamapi/Kame s'en rendit compte.

\- Si je changeais, ça modifierait cette réponse ?

\- Probablement.

\- Alors je vais faire de mon mieux.

Loin de s'attendre à ça, Kame/Yamapi fixa son propre visage. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être revenu dans son corps et regarder le News avec ses propres yeux pour le sonder. Ne pouvant pas le faire, il se contenta de demander :

\- Ca veut dire que tu tiens un peu à moi malgré ces trois ans ?

\- Je suppose.

\- T'en es pas sûr ?

\- Non. Je veux pas te donner des illusions, je suis sûr de rien du tout. Pour te dire la vérité, à la base, je suis pas gay.

La stupeur fit écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune.

\- HEEEEEE ?! T'es hétéro ?!

\- Oui.

\- Alors quand t'as dis que j'étais pas ton genre…

\- C'est parce que j'aime les femmes.

\- Mais alors pourquoi…

\- J'ai aucune réponse, Kame. Aucune. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'ennuie pas si c'est toi, mais que j'ai jamais été attiré par aucun mec.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais.

\- Que moi ?

\- Que toi.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, le KAT-TUN regarda encore son aîné pour tenter de deviner s'il se fichait de lui ou non, mais Tomohisa avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

\- Bah merde alors.

\- Ca t'ennuie ?

\- C'est pas ça, mais… ça fait drôle.

\- Et à moi donc…

\- Donc… tu me trouve attirant même si je suis un mec ?

\- Oui.

\- Même si je suis trop maigre à ton goût ?

\- Oui.

\- Même si tu pense que j'ai un caractère de merde ?

\- Aussi.

-Bah merde alors, répéta le cadet qui n'en revenait vraiment pas.

\- Remets-toi, rigola alors Yamapi/Kame en garant la voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble. Je pensais pas te causer un tel choc.

\- Bah y'a de quoi être choqué.

\- Allez on rentre sinon on va passer la soirée dans la voiture.

\- Bagnole, Pi, pas "voiture". Rappelle-toi de ta promesse de tout à l'heure.

\- Hai, hai.

Le duo quitta donc l'habitacle et rejoignit l'appartement. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut quoi faire. Devaient-ils tenter quelque chose envers l'autre ?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis s'approchèrent aussi lentement qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur les lèvres de l'autre un peu plus tôt, avant de finalement s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les bras de Kame/Yamapi se refermèrent autour de la taille de Yamapi/Kame et il répondit de tout son être au baiser… avant de s'écarter de lui et de reculer de plusieurs pas.

Surpris, l'aîné fixa son vis-à-vis.

\- Kame ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui. Je… Ecoute, c'est vrai que j'ai envie de toi. Mais… pas comme ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que je suis toi. Comment il pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous tant que j''aurais pas mon propre corps pour tout ressentir ? Ce serait trop bizarre, j'aurais l'impression de faire l'amour avec moi-même.

\- Je comprends. T'as pas tort. Alors quand la situation sera rétablie…

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons le nécessaire et occupons-nous de la disparition inexpliquée d'Amaguchi-san.


	8. Recherches intensives

Après quelques minutes chacun isolé tour à tour dans la salle de bain pour faire passer l'envie générée par l'autre, Yamapi/Kame alluma son ordinateur portable, provoquant la curiosité de Kame/Yamapi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?

\- Je regarde s'il y a une trace d'elle sur internet. Si vraiment elle a créé ce truc qui est sûrement tout sauf un parfum, elle doit être le sujet d'articles, il doit y avoir des photos qui prouveraient qu'on est fou ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Bonne idée.

Après quelques minutes, le News pianota sur son clavier et poussa une exclamation.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! fit-il en désignant la page Google qui venait de s'afficher.

Se penchant par dessus son épaule, le plus jeune lut ce qu'il voyait.

\- Donc on est pas dingues, elle existe bien. Mais alors comment ça se fait que le staff se rappelle pas d'elle ?

\- Ben j'ai une hypothèse, mais elle est totalement…

\- Dis quand même. Ca pourra pas être aussi dingue que ce qui nous arrive.

\- Bah… je pense qu'elle a jeté un sort au staff pour nous déstabiliser.

\- Un sort ? Comme dans cette vieille série américaine des années 90 avec les trois sœurs qui se retrouvaient à être des sorcières luttant contre des démons et gardées par un ange ?

\- Je vois que tu la connais bien, cette vieille série.

\- J'ai regardé des rediffusions sous-titrées.

\- Je vois.

Kame/Yamapi observa son interlocuteur pour savoir s'il se moquait de lui, mais il n'en avait pas du tout l'air.

\- Attends, t'es sérieux ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avance comme explication, monsieur Logique ?

\- Justement. C'est farfelu mais vu les circonstances, cette explication est la plus logique dans le domaine du surréaliste.

\- Donc pour toi… cette Amaguchi est une sorcière qui, pour une raison inconnue, nous a fait échanger de corps et a effacé la mémoire du staff pour nous perdre ?

Evidemment, résumé de cette façon, le News passait pour un illuminé, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Bon, admettons que ce soit ça. Comment tu explique ça ? reprit Kame/Yamapi en désignant la page de recherche internet toujours ouverte à l'écran.

\- Elle n'a tout simplement pas du penser qu'on aurait l'idée de vérifier sa réalité de cette façon. Donc elle s'est juste occupée du plus évident.

\- Pas con, convint le KAT-TUN. Donc on est pas dingues. Ok. Mais ça nous mène à quoi ?

Sans répondre, l'aîné se leva et, sous le regard médusé de son cadet, alla fouiller dans un placard.

\- Pi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Son étonnement ne connut plus de bornes, lorsqu'il le vit revenir avec un énorme volume dans les mains.

\- Heu… tu m'explique ?

\- On va chercher toutes les Amaguchi Yuriko de l'annuaire.

\- Et ?

\- Et on va aller les voir.

\- Toutes ?

\- Toutes.

\- Et s'il y en a des dizaines, on fera comment ?

\- Je vois qu'une solution : il faut qu'on demande de l'aide à nos gars.

Ahuri, Kame/Yamapi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Heeeeee ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Après le mal qu'on a eu à se faire passer l'un pour l'autre justement pour leur cacher le problème, tu veux tout leur déballer ?!

\- Tu vois une autre solution ? Moi non. Comme tu l'as souligné, il peut très bien y avoir des dizaines de Amaguch Yuriko dans Tokyo et à deux on ne pourra pas aller assez vite. Or comme on a envie et besoin de récupérer notre propre corps, on a pas le choix. On a besoin d'aide, Kame.

\- T'es conscient qu'ils vont nous prendre au mieux pour une paire de plaisantins, au pire pour des malades ?

\- Alors il faudra leur donner une preuve suffisamment flagrante pour qu'ils nous croient.

\- Comme ?

\- Je sais pas. Des choses que seuls toi et moi pouvons savoir.

\- Bon. Bah faisons ça alors.

\- Ok, alors appelle mes News et demande-leur de venir ici. Je vais en faire autant avec tes KAT-TUN.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et sortit le portable de son collègue de sa poche.

Dire que les dix garçons furent surpris du lieu de rendez-vous serait un euphémisme. Mais ils le furent moins en se rendant compte que leurs collègues étaient là aussi.

Une fois réunis dans le salon, ils s'entreregardèrent. Depuis quand leurs leaders s'entendaient au point que Kame vienne chez Yamapi ?

\- Salut à tous, commença ce dernier. On a quelque chose à vous dire, alors soyez gentils de pas nous couper parce que c'est pas simple.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tegoshi, qui pensait avoir deviné le but de cette réunion informelle : pour lui, il était évident que son Pi-chan avait décidé d'annoncer qu'il sortait avec Kame.

\- Depuis trois jours maintenant, on est plus nous. Je veux dire… celui que vous prenez pour Yamapi, c'est moi, Kame.

\- Et Kame c'est Yamapi. On ne sait pas comment s'est arrivé –enfin on a un doute, mais c'est complètement fou- mais on a besoin de vous pour chercher la solution au problème.

La réaction fut unanime : de grands yeux écarquillés, des regards échangés… et une soudaine explosion de rire. Certains riaient même tellement fort qu'ils s'étaient effondrés sur les autres. Du coup, les deux origines involontaires de cette hilarité durent attendre que le calme revienne.

\- Nan mais sans déconner les mecs, fit Jin, encore très amusé. Maintenant qu'on a découvert vos talents de comiques, on est là pour quoi en vrai ?

\- Mais on vient de te le dire, Bakanishi ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! s'énerva alors Kame/Yamapi.

\- Arrête. T'énerver contre lui changera pas la situation. On le sait que JinJin a toujours du mal à comprendre les choses, c'est pas une découverte.

Le court échange ramena le silence dans la pièce.

\- Pi qui se met en colère et Kame qui m'appelle JinJin ? releva Jin. Effectivement, là y'a un probl… Attendez…

Il s'interrompit, des images de la dernière journée passée avec "Kame" lui revenant, puis il reprit :

\- Vous marrez pas les gars, mais je crois que c'est pas des conneries qu'ils nous racontent. (il regarda Yamapi/Kame) Qu'est ce que j'ai répondu à Junno, il y a trois jours, quand il m'a vanné sur ma pose free style pendant le shoot ?

\- "Quand tu feras mieux, coincoin-san, tu me feras signe. En attendant écrase."

\- "Coincoin-san" ? releva immédiatement Kame/Yamapi. C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ? T'as eu du bol que ce soit pas moi, je me serais bien foutu de ta gueule.

Mais Jin ne répondit pas à son leader, il fixait toujours son meilleur ami et poursuivit.

\- Et tu m'avais déjà appelé JinJin dans la journée. Après avoir ramassé Junno qui s'était vautré dans le couloir.

\- Oui.

\- Ca veut dire que le Pi mal aimable qui m'a envoyé bouler le matin… reprit Koyama.

\- Et celui qui a fait pareil avec moi l'aprèm, en fait c'était Kame ? termina Massu.

\- Ouais. Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs, s'excusa .

\- Donc ça veut dire que quand j'ai vu Kame derrière le canapé, en fait c'était toi, Pi-chan ? fit à son tour Yuya.

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Ils ont fait quoi ?!

Les neuf garçons, qui ignoraient tout, avaient posé la question d'une même voix, en les fixant, hallucinés.

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé à ce moment-là pour que tu parte. Désolé Tesshi.

\- Mais alors… vous sortez pas ensemble ? demanda le cadet des News, visiblement déçu.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis hétéro, voyons.

\- Mais t'avais l'air…

\- C'était du jeu d'acteur, c'est tout.

\- Woh… Trop bizarre d'entendre ça dans la bouche de Kazu… fit alors Jin. Là, c'est sûr que c'est Pi qui parle.

\- Bon, si on revenait à notre problème et à la raison de votre présence ? reprit alors Kame/Yamapi, qui avait bien compris que son presque compagnon ne tenait pas à ce que leurs collègues et amis apprennent la vérité.

\- Comment on peut vous aider ? demanda alors Nakamaru.

\- Avant de vous l'expliquer, il faut qu'on vous raconte tout du début.

Les deux switchés racontèrent donc tout du début et Kame/Yamap conclut :

\- Donc maintenant, faut vraiment qu'on la retrouve, c'est urgent.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous tous. Il va falloir qu'on se partage toutes les Amaguchi Yuriko de l'annuaire et qu'on aille les voir jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur la bonne.

\- Ouais mais Tomo, vous êtes les seuls à l'avoir vue, cette bonne femme, objecta Ryo.

\- On va vous la décrire. Si vous acceptez de nous aider.

\- C'est pas réellement une question j'espère, réagit immédiatement Jin. Tu crois qu'on va vous laisser dans la merde où cette nana vous a mis ?

\- Akanishi a raison, renchérit Massu. Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider, on peut pas vous laisser comme ça.

\- Ouais c'est trop bizarre d'entendre Kame parler avec la voix de Pi-chan. On veut retrouver NOTRE Pi-chan.

Le plus jeune News fut vigoureusement approuvé par tous ses amis et les KAT-TUN formulèrent le même souhait concernant Kame.

\- Il a un caractère de merde, mais on l'aime quand même, ajouta Jin.

\- Mon caractère de merde t'emmerde, Bakanishi, râla alors Kame/Yamapi. Alors ta gueule.

\- Jusque là, j'étais qu'à moitié convaincu, mais Tomo parlerait jamais comme ça, donc je vous crois vraiment maintenant, déclara alors Ryo. Faites voir la page.

\- Il y en a trente-sept, dit Yamapi/Kame après un rapide décompte. Donc environ trois visites pour chacun de nous. Le premier qui la trouve appelle les autres.


	9. Yuriko

Chacun muni de la description précise de la jeune femme, les douze garçons se dispersèrent. Ils savaient que leur tâche ne serait pas simple et que le plan était hasardeux car elle pouvait également ne pas être dans l'annuaire du tout, mais ils avaient un objectif et feraient tout pour l'atteindre.

Après trois heures de recherches, il devint évident pour Kame/Yamapi que ce ne serait pas lui qui tomberait sur leur sorcière car il avait fait chou blanc sur toute la ligne : sa première "Amaguchi Yuriko" était une vieille dame d'au moins quatre-vingt ans, la seconde devait avoir pas loin de la cinquantaine et la dernière… n'était même pas une vraie personne mais simplement le nom de la boutique qu'un homme avait repris quelques années auparavant. Découragé, il alla s'assoir sur le banc le plus proche, en souhaitant que Yamapi ait plus de chance.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas davantage le cas pour le News, qui se retrouva tour à tour devant une femme entourée d'une armée d'enfants, devant une jeune fille certainement à peine majeure et pour finir devant une métisse anglo-japonaise. Soupirant, il appela son compagnon.

\- Alors ?! le pressa ce dernier en décrochant.

« Rien. Et de ton côté ? »

\- Pareil. J'espère qu'un de tes gars ou un des miens aura bientôt une bonne nouvelle…

« Moi aussi, parce qu'après… j'ai plus d'idées. Tu es où là ? »

\- Vers la gare de Ueno.

« Bouge pas alors, je te rejoins. »

\- Ok.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le News s'asseyait près du KAT-TUN.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles de quelqu'un ? demanda alors Kame/Yamapi.

\- Non pas encore. Et si tu me pose la question, je suppose que c'est parce que toi non plus ?

\- Nan. Que dalle.

\- Gardons espoir. Il y a encore trente et une chances.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de personnel puisqu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur et donc visibles de tous les passants. Du coup, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Le fait d'être dans le corps de l'autre était vraiment problématique à plusieurs égards.

Une heure plus tard, le portable de Kame sonna et Kame/Yamapi se hâta de répondre sans même regarder l'identité de son correspondant.

\- Oui ?!

« Kame ? Enfin Yamapi quoi… », fit la voix de Koki à l'autre bout du fil. « Je l'ai trouvée, ramenez-vous. »

Le rappeur leur indiqua l'adresse et les deux idoles se précipitèrent aussi vite que leur permettait la dense circulation de cette fin d'après-midi. Ils voyaient enfin se profiler une solution à leur problème.

\- Bon, Kame, tu ne l'étrangle pas en arrivant, d'accord ? On a besoin d'elle pour annuler son sort, son filtre ou ce qu'elle nous a fait. Au pire, tu me laisse parler ok ?

\- Ouais ok, mais grouillons-nous.

\- D'abord, jure-le sur la tête de ta nièce.

\- Quoi tu me crois pas ?

\- Disons que vu ton impulsivité, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Si tu jure sur ta nièce, tu n'oseras rien faire là-haut.

\- Ok ok, je jure. Et même sur celle de mes frères, ça te va ? grogna Kame/Yamapi.

\- Oui. On peut y aller maintenant.

Les deux leaders prirent donc l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage indiqué par Koki et ce fut celui-ci qui leur ouvrit.

\- Vous allez voir, c'est… chelou, les prévint-il. Ca va vous faire un choc.

Le News et le KAT-TUN échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Où ils se figèrent, complètement hallucinés : de part et d'autre du couloir, chacun sur un mur, des dizaines de photos d'eux étaient affichées, excluant toute autre décoration.

\- Et vous avez encore rien vu, les avertit de nouveau Tanaka en les précédant au salon.

Ils lui emboitèrent donc le pas… et se figèrent littéralement, bouche bée, en constatant que leur image à tous deux était littéralement placardée partout et dans tous les formats possibles : photos, posters, uchiwa, porte-cl"s, badges, coupures de presse, clearfiles… sans oublier les coussins et autres inutiles goodies. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il était possible de trouver à leur effigie était réuni dans ce seul appartement.

\- Putain de merde… murmura Kame/Yamapi en englobant le tout d'un regard plus qu'ébahi.

Il était si stupéfait, qu'il en oublia ce que, malgré sa promesse, il voulait dire de mal aimable à la jeune femme qui leur faisait face d'un air totalement ravi.

\- Okaeri ! piailla-t-elle en battant presque des mains dans sa joie.

\- Tadaima, commença par répondre Yamapi/Kame par automatisme, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi… Vous, Amaguchi-san ou peu importe votre nom ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fais ?! Vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause de vous, on…

\- Je vois pas en quoi ton amabilité est différente de la mienne, Pi, le coupa alors Kame/Yamapi. J'aurais du te faire jurer aussi, neeeeee.

\- Kame, c'est pas le moment…

\- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama alors Yuriko en bondissant littéralement sur place.

Les trois idoles la fixèrent alors en clignant des yeux.

\- Réussi quoi ? demanda Koki, aussi largué que les deux leaders.

\- Mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné, je suis géniale.

\- Heu…

De nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. Manifestement, tous deux pensaient la même chose : leur interlocutrice était complètement dérangée.

\- Heu si vous voulez, fit Yamapi/Kame, calmé. Mais en attendant de nous expliquer ce qui vous rend si géniale, si vous pouviez nous rendre notre véritable apparence…

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle avant de courir vers une autre pièce.

Quoi, c'était tout ? Ils s'étaient attendus à devoir batailler longtemps pour qu'elle accepte et… et rien ? Oui, décidément, elle avait un sérieux grain. Des fans bizarres, ils en avaient déjà vues, mais celle-là battait tous les records.

Elle revint bientôt avec un vieux livre poussiéreux.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier de ma grand-mère, expliqua-t-elle. Ca s'appelle le Livre des Ombres. C'est dedans que j'ai trouvé à la fois la formule de la potion qui vous a fait échanger de corps et le sort associé.

Sur ces mots, elle posa le livre sur la table, le feuilleta un instant, puis l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle cherchait et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Désolée par avance pour la rime pourrie de la fin, mais je ne suis pas encore une experte en création de sortilèges, s'excusa-t-elle comme s'ils s'en souciaient, avant de réciter :

"Ô esprits qui m'avez exaucée, entendez-moi de nouveau.

Que ce qui a été fait soit à présent défait

Maintenant que tout est parfait,

Et rendez leur corps à ces beaux."

Elle répéta trois fois cette étrange incantation, puis regarda les deux hommes.

\- Et ben ? Il se passe que dalle, fit Kame/Yamapi au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis toujours pas moi.

La panique la plus totale se lut alors sur le visage de Yuriko. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas prévu cette absence de résultat.

\- Quoi ?! M… Mais c'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Ca aurait du marcher !

\- "Ca aurait du" ?! Vous vous foutez de nous ?! explosa alors le KAT-TUN. Quand vous avez décidé de jouer les apprenties sorcières, vous avez même pas vérifié sii vous étiez capable d'inverser le sort ?!

\- Mais j'ai fais exactement ce que disait le Livre des Ombres ! C'est pas ma faute !

\- C'est la notre peut-être ?! On vous avait rien demandé nous ! Vous êtes une…

\- Dites, sans vouloir briser l'ambiance de cette charmante conversation… Je sais que je suis pas sorcier ni rien du genre mais… vous auriez pas oublié cette ligne, Amaguchi-san ? intervint Koki en désignant quelque chose inscrit sur le livre.

\- He ?

Sa panique muselée par l'inquiétude, elle lut attentivement l'inscription désignée par le rappeur, puis se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le sort a fonctionné parce que je vous avais aspergés avec la potion, donc il faut faire la même chose pour l'inverser ! J'aurais du y penser !

\- Attendez… la potion, c'est l'infâme truc qui sent les égouts ?

\- Oui. Désolée. Je reviens, je vais la chercher. Heureusement qu'il m'en reste, sinon j'aurais du attendre jusqu'au prochain solstice pour en refaire.

Et sur ces mots, elle fila ailleurs dans l'appartement, laissant ses "invités" médusés.

\- Jusqu'au prochain solstice ? releva Yamapi/Kame sans comprendre.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se poser de questions supplémentaires, car la jeune femme revint rapidement, tenant dans ses mains le fameux pulvérisateur.

\- Oh misère… Bon, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix… Allez-y;

L'atroce puanteur les enveloppa de nouveau, forçant même Koki à reculer au loin, le nez protégé par sa manche.

\- "Ô esprits qui m'avez exaucée, entendez-moi de nouveau.

Que ce qui a été fait soit à présent défait

Maintenant que tout est parfait,

Et rendez leur corps à ces beaux."

Pour la seconde fois, elle tripla la formule et une sorte de halo lumineux se forma autour des corps des deux chanteurs, avant qu'un grand flash lumineux n'éclaire la pièce.

Lorsque chacun rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour les protéger de la trop grande luminosité, une exclamation joyeuse fusa.

\- Oui ! Je suis de nouveau moi !

\- Moi aussi, sourit Yamapi en regardant ses mains. Je crois que j'ai jamais été si heureux de me voir.

Les deux leaders manifestèrent leur soulagement encore quelques instants, puis Kame se tourna vers leur cadette.

\- Bon, maintenant on exige une explication. Et elle a intérêt à être giga balèze of the dead, je vous préviens.


	10. Une (bonne ?) explication

D'un air plus que mécontent, Kame fixa la jeune femme en croisant les bras et celle-ci, mal à l'aise, tourna le regard vers Yamapi, réputé plus conciliant.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être compréhensif, la prévint alors ce dernier. Je ne le montre pas autant que Kame, mais je ne suis pas plus content de ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de jouer les apprenties sorcières en nous utilisant comme cobayes ?

\- Et bien… en fait je… j'en avais assez que vous ne vous entendiez pas, alors j'ai monté ce plan pour vous… forcer à collaborer. Je me suis dis que vous seriez bien obligés si vous deveniez l'autre.

\- Nan mais j'hallucine… Quelle raison débile ! Vous êtes vraiment une gamine !

\- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'on pourrait avoir de gros problèmes si ça venait à se savoir ?! demanda à son tour Yamapi au nez duquel la moutarde commençait à monter.

\- Ou qu'on pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours si votre "plan génial" foirait ?!

\- Ben…

L'air ennuyé de leur cadette répondit aussi bien à Kame que son hésitation : non, manifestement, elle n'y avait pas pensé.

\- Nan mais quelle débile, j'y crois pas…

\- Et si rien n'avait fonctionné ?! Ni votre sort, ni votre filtre… vous auriez fais quoi ! Vous auriez trouvé pire pour nous "rapprocher" ?!

\- Non je…

\- Filez-moi ce bouquin.

-Quoi ? Mais Kamenashi-san…

\- J'ai dis… filez-moi. ce bouquin.

Brusquement intimidée, la jeune femme apporta le manuscrit à son idole, mais il était évident à voir sa mine inquiète, qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire avec. Et elle n'était pas la seule : devant la mine de son compagnon, le News commençait également à se poser des questions.

\- Heu Kame… qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Ce que toi t'es trop sympa pour faire à mon avis, répondit le KAT-TUN en arrachant le grimoire des mains de la sorcière.

\- Comment ça ? interrogèrent d'une même voix Yamapi, Koki et Yuriko en le voyant feuilleter le volume presque furieusement.

Une même exclamation franchit leurs lèvres à tous trois lorsqu'ils le virent brusquement arracher une page et sortir un briquet de sa poche.

\- NON ! s'exclama alors Yuriko.

\- Oh si. Rien ne prouve que vous ne recommencerez pas vos conneries avec d'autres que Pi et moi. Donc je nous assure la tranquillité à tous, répliqua Kame, implacable, en enflammant la feuille, qui fut réduite en cendres en quelques secondes. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. La suite maintenant.

\- Tu vas trop loin, Ka'… lui reprocha Tanaka en voyant Yuriko fondre en larmes.

\- Je crois pas nan. Là, j'ai été soft. J'aurais pu bousiller tout son maudit bouquin, mais je me suis contenté de désintégrer la page de l'échange de corps. Bon, reprit-il en regardant de nouveau la jeune femme d'un air dur. La suite des questions. Comment vous avez fais pour que personne se souvienne de vous dans le staff ?

Mais la jeune femme, effrayée par son expression et ce qu'il venait de faire, se contenta de secouer la tête en reniflant.

\- Répondez bordel !

\- Kame arrête, calmes-toi, tu terrifie cette pauvre fille, lui reprocha Yamapi, pris de pitié. Laisse-moi faire, tu veux.

\- Ok, mais qu'elle la crache sa pastille, parce que là ça commence à me gaver profond, grogna encore Kamenashi.

\- Amaguchi-san… commença Tomohisa, avant de se reprendre en se souvenant qu'elle était une fan. Non, Yuriko-chan, tu veux bien répondre ? On a le droit de savoir? Après tout, entre ça et ton numéro subitement devenu non attribué, tu nous as complètement embrouillés et on aurait pu avoir l'impression d'être devenus fous.

Un reniflement lui répondit et l'aîné dut poser une main sur le bras de son cadet pour l'empêcher de se remettre à hurler sur la pauvre fille toujours en larmes.

\- J'ai… trouvé un… sort de… d'oubli… dans le Livre des… Ombres. J'ai… juste eu à le ré… réciter devant… cha… chaque membre du… staff…

\- Ok et le numéro ?

\- J'ai… juste fais ré… résilier ma… ligne parce que je… savais que vous vou… driez m'appe… ler.

Il y eut un long silence, puis la voix de Koki s'éleva.

\- Si vous avez plus de questions à lui poser, on devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres. Ils ont du finir depuis longtemps et ils vont s'inquiéter si on est trop longs. Surtout que ça fait déjà un moment qu'on est là.

\- Ouais, on va y aller, mais avant… (de nouveau, Kame fixa Yuriko) Jure sur notre tête à tous les deux que tu essayeras plus jamais d'ensorceler qui que ce soit. C'est dangereux pour toi et pour les autres.

\- Je le jure. Je peux même… faire un serment inviolable… si vous voulez.

\- Un quoi ?

\- C'est un sort qui m'empêchera de le faire même si j'en ai envie.

\- C'est pas dangereux ? demanda le leader de News.

\- Non, ça me rendra juste muette dès que je serais tentée.

Kame, Yamapi et Tanaka échangèrent un regard et le leader de KAT-TUN haussa les épaules.

\- Fais comme tu veux, du moment que tu implique plus personne dans tes expériences surnaturelles. Venez les gars, on se casse.

Sans même attendre que ses compagnon acquiescent ni que Yuriko ait prononcé son incantation, Kame se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et la franchit, trop heureux d'être de nouveau lui. Tout allait être plus simple maintenant.

Les deux autres hommes le suivirent après avoir pris congé de la jeune sorcière et le rappeur appela les membres de son groupe pour qu'ils les rejoignent, tandis que Yamapi faisait de même avec les siens.

Une demie heure plus tard, les douze garçons étaient réunis et observaient leur leader respectif avec curiosité.

\- Quoi ? finit par demander Kame.

\- Comment on peut savoir si vous êtes bien vous ? finit par demander Jin. Après tout on s'est bien "fait avoir" une fois alors…

\- Mais t'es con Bakanishi ou tu le fais exprès ? râla alors Kame. C'est Koki qui vous a dit…

\- Nin, attend Kame. Jin a raison. On pourrait très bien encore jouer la comédie pour donner le change et Tanaka nous appuyer pour donner plus de poids à l'histoire, tenta de l'excuser Yamapi.

\- Mouais… T'es trop sympa avec ce crétin, Pi…

\- Nan mas c'est bon, je suis convaincu, intervint ledit crétin. Jamais Pi m'aurait parlé comme ça, donc c'est bien toi, Kazu. Je suis rassuré.

\- Exact. Tomo aboie sur personne et encore moins sans raison, appuya Ryo.

\- Ouaiiiiiis ! Pi-chaaaaaan ! T'es revenuuuuuu ! fit immédiatement une voix bien reconnaissable sans laisser au KAT-TUN le temps de protester.

Le piaillement fut immédiatement suivi d'un câlin et le News referma les bras sur son fan perso avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Salut Tesshi. Oui, moi aussi je suis content d'être de nouveau moi.

\- Quelle histoire en tout cas, commenta Maru.

\- Vous allez porter plainte contre cette fille ? demanda Junno.

\- Et on leur dirait quoi aux flics ? "On a été victimes d'un sort qui nous a fait changer de corps" ? Ils nous feraient enfermer direct.

\- Donc… affaire classée ? s'informa Shige.

\- Je pense. De toute façon, Kame s'est assuré que notre mésaventure ne pourrait arriver à personne d'autre. De façon… fumante, rigola Yamapi.

Comme personne ne semblait comprendre, le concerné mima son geste, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

L'activité ayant repris de plus belle pour les deux groupes, ni Yamapi ni Kame n'avait eu l'opportunité de contacter l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui allait se passer entre eux à présent que leur problème était réglé.

Pourtant, pendant une pause, le leader de News décida d'aller trouver son homologue dans la loge voisine et frappa, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

\- Désolé de vous déranger. Kame, je peux te voir une minute ?

L'intéressé, qui était penché avec ses amis sur la table où s'étalaient divers papiers, releva la tête.

\- Heu… ouais. Je reviens les gars.

Il suivit donc son nouvel ami à l'extérieur, en tentant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il avait passé ces dernières nuits à rêver des lèvres du News et de son corps qu'il avait très bien vu pendant qu'il l'habitait. Plus le temps passait, plus cette attirance qu'il ressentait déjà lorsqu'il n'était pas lui, devenait présente. Omniprésente même, car depuis, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir un ou plusieurs moments d'absence pendant la journée et savoir pourquoi le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoute Kame… je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Si tu es libre ce soir, viens chez moi.

Il ne précisa pas pour quoi ni de quoi ils devaient parler, car dans ce couloir où n'importe qui pouvait passer, ça aurait été risqué, mais ils le savaient très bien tous les deux.

\- Ok. On devrait avoir fini vers vingt heures.

\- Nickel. Je t'attendrais alors.

Sur ces mots, le News fit demi tour et entra de nouveau dans sa loge, laissant son cadet seul. Cadet dont le cœur s'était d'ailleurs inexplicablement emballé. S'adossant au mur, il y porta la main comme si ça pouvait apaiser ses battements désordonnés. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit… tombé amoureux de celui qu'il détestait encore si peu de temps auparavant ? Ca expliquerait tout mais… comment était-ce possible alors qu'à ce moment là il n'était pas lui ?

Ce fut donc l'esprit rempli de question, que le jeune homme retourna dans sa propre loge.

Et malgré ses efforts, ces interrogations sans réponses le travaillèrent tout le reste de la journée, au point que, contrairement à son habitude, il n'eut pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'il faisait et s'attira les remarques gentiment moqueuses de ses camarades. Ceux-ci ignoraient qu'en lui disant des choses du style "bah alors, c'est Yamapi qui te fait perdre la tête ?", ils ne faisaient que renforcer un trouble déjà bien trop présent.

A vingt heures, il se hâta de renvoyer ses amis chez aux aussi vite qu'il était possible sans éveiller leurs soupçons, puis passa un temps infini sous la douche pour tenter de se calmer, ce qui ne réussit qu'à moitié et pendant tout le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Yamapi était dans le même état de nerfs que lui. Il semblait toujours si zen…

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de celui-ci, le KAT-TUN marqua un temps d'arrêt et se força à respirer lentement et profondément. Ils allaient juste parler. Pas de problème.

Il se décida donc à frapper et déduisit que son collègue devait le guetter, car il ouvrit immédiatement la porte.

\- Entre. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Heu… ouais. Une bière si t'as.

\- J'ai. Installe-toi, j'arrive.

\- Sankyu.

Il tentait de prendre un ton détaché, limite nonchalant, mais à l'intérieur, il était si tendu qu'un rien aurait pu le rompre.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement revint rapidement avec deux canettes, lui en tendit une et prit place sur le fauteuil attenant. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant qu'ils les ouvraient et en vidaient une partie d'un trait. On aurait dit que tous deux se servaient de ces gestes anodins comme rempart contre ce qui pourrait être dit et fait par la suite.

\- Ecoute… débutèrent-ils au même moment.

\- Commence, lui dit Yamapi.

\- Non, vas-y.

\- D'accord… (il s'éclaircit la gorge) Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous pendant l'échange et de… la suite à y donner.

Kame, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de bière, l'avala de travers en l'entendant et se mit à tousser.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda le News en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos.

\- Co… Comment tu peux parler de ça en termes si… froidement cliniques ? Merde, Pi, on a failli baiser alors qu'on était dans le corps de l'autre ! Tu t'en rends compte de ça ?!

\- T'énerve pas…

\- Je m'énerve pas, je pige pas. T'avais pas l'air aussi calme à ce moment là et je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir entendu dire…

\- Kame… je me souviens très bien de ce que j'ai dis. Mais pour en revenir à…

\- Je crois que tu pense trop. Et tu devrais moins penser. Comme ce jour-là.

Sur es mots, le cadet posa sa bière sur la table basse, puis s'installa d'autorité sur les genoux de son aîné, qu'il embrassa à perdre haleine.

Tout d'abord surpris, Yamapi commença par le laisser faire, avant de répondre avec autant d'ardeur sinon davantage. En quelques secondes, le baiser qui était à peu près contrôlé, devint absolument torride, ce qui coupa le souffle des deux idoles et les força à respirer par le nez. Leurs souffles brûlants, étroitement mêlés, se déposèrent sur leurs lèvres fusionnées, accélérant les battements de leurs cœurs et ravivant l'incommensurable désir qui couvait en eux depuis ce fameux jour.

Séparant leurs bouches de quelques millimètres, le plus jeune planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon, aussi obscurci de désir que le sien.

Aucune protestation ne s'éleva de la bouche de Kame lorsque son compagnon le fit allonger sur le canapé, ni lorsqu'il fit voler ses vêtements avec une impatience qui aurait pu les déchirer. Le KAT-TUN n'aurait de toute façon pas voulu perdre de temps à aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le voulait maintenant et il le voulait à en crever.

A présent complètement nu sous le regard de braise du News, il lui en lança un qui ne l'était pas moins, tout en se léchant les lèvres et se mit à le déshabiller, presser de pouvoir réellement passer les mains sur cette superbe musculature qui le faisait rêver depuis tant de jours.

Lorsque ce fut enfin possible, il retint à grand peine un gémissement de plaisir anticipé : sa peau dorée était douce et chaude, ses muscles fermes… quant à ses fesses, que ses mains venaient d'atteindre, elles damneraient un saint. Et il était loin d'en être un.

Crochetant la nuque de Yamapi d'une main, il l'embrassa passionnément en se cambrant contre lui, faisant entrer en contact leurs membres pareillement excités.

\- Kame… fit la voix rauque de l'aîné.

\- Non… Pas Kame…

\- Kazu…

\- Oui… Tomo… Viens…

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette autorisation, les mains du News se mirent à courir sur le corps frêle de son cadet, y jouant une symphonie de passion à laquelle se mêlait une infinité de soupirs d'aise.

Aux yeux de Kame, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu charnellement jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'une longue répétition de ce qui allait suivre.

La main de Tomohisa descendit sans attendre et s'enroula autour du sexe de son partenaire, y imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit gémir celui-ci sans retenue.

\- Han… Tomo…

La voix de son cadet, délicieusement éraillée par le désir et le plaisir qui y transparaissait déjà, fit perdre au plus âgé le peu de contrôle qu'il s'imposait encore malgré tout. Sans qu'il cesse ses mouvements, il referma la bouche sur un téton dressé et entreprit de le suçoter/mordiller, pendant que sa seconde main se glissait jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant, à l'intérieur de laquelle il glissa un doigt.

\- Mmmh… Nan Tomo… Je me fous de tes doigts…

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien… J'ai trop envie de toi pour attendre encore.

Comprenant que protester ne servirait à rien (après tout son cadet connaissait son corps et ses possibilités), Tomohisa hocha simplement la tête et se plaça correctement, avant d'entrer en lui brusquement, d'un unique coup de reins.

\- HAN !

Un même cri de plaisir franchit leurs lèvres et Kame se cambra davantage, à la fois pour accentuer l'enivrant contact et pour ressentir plus profondément. Il ne fut pas déçu car son amant se mit immédiatement à se déhancher en lui d'une façon désordonnée qui trahissait l'étendue du désir sans cesse grandissant que générait les plaintes continuelles de son cadet. Il découvrait que son affriolant compagnon avait le surprenant pouvoir de supprimer toutes ses inhibitions et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas en devenir accro. Et la façon dont son compagnon ondulait sous lui pour accompagner les mouvements qui leur procurait tant de plaisir, accentuait encore cette impression. Les coups de reins, un instant plus calmes, reprirent force et ampleur, au point que ce furent rapidement de véritables cris de jouissance pure qui franchirent les lèvres du plus jeune. Le souffle court, la peau en feu et luisante, les cheveux collés au front, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné… les deux amants étaient dans le même état et rien ne semblait à même d'éteindre ou même d'amenuiser la passion dévorante qui les animait.

Pourtant, après un long, très long moment, un dernier coup de bassin plus puissant que les autres expédia le KAT-TUN dans la stratosphère et il se libéra entre eux dans un long cri rauque.

Vaincu par le resserrement de la chair de son compagnon autour de lui, le News se déversa presque instantanément dans le corps de son cadet et se laissa retomber sur lui, épuisé.

\- Wow… se contenta de souffler le plus jeune, incapable de mettre des mots sur quelques chose de si indescriptible que n'importe quelle parole perdait tout son sens.

Du même avis, Tomohisa hocha la tête et déposa un petit baiser tendre sans le cou de son compagnon, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

\- Ne, Tomo… fit-il lorsque son souffle fut revenu à la normale.

\- Hum ?

\- Comment tu te sens, là maintenant ?

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi. Et tu sais pourquoi on est si heureux ?

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

\- Parce que ce qu'on ressent… c'est plus qu'une simple attirance. Je l'ai compris dans la journée.

\- C'est évident.

\- Bah parce qu'on… He ? T'as dis quoi ?

\- Que c'était évident. Je n'ai jamais désiré aucun homme ni même aucune femme d'ailleurs, comme j'avais envie de toi. Et je ne me suis jamais senti si complet et heureux ensuite. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas.

\- Alors… on peut considérer qu'on est…

\- En couple ? Je pense que oui. Mais Kazu… tu seras d'accord avec moi sur le fait que notre relation doit rester secrète, ne ?

\- Oui c'est mieux. Evitons de créer des polémiques et autres histoires dans l'agence.

Les deux idoles scellèrent ce pacte par un baiser, puis le silence retomba, les enveloppant comme un cocon confortable dont aucun n'avait envie de sortir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Etre simplement l'un avec l'autre suffisant. Kame et Yamapi. Yamapi et Kame. Tomo et Kazu. C'était une issue à laquelle aucun n'aurait pu s'attendre quelques jours plus tôt, mais ils en étaient heureux.

7


End file.
